The Girl behind the name Marth
by zekrom84
Summary: Robin was always interested in Marth, but now she's trying to figure out her feelings for Marth after she saw what was really behind the mask. Starts from Chapter One and will go into Post-Game. I see a lot of Male MU x Lucina, and there aren't enough Female MU x Lucina, so I tried to write one myself.
1. Chapter 1

Robin could not believe what she had just seen. She was about to help Chrom fight these zombie-like monsters, when a masked man jumped out a portal from the sky.

For this reason, she and Frederick just watched from afar, too shocked to intervene.

"What…sorcery is this?" Frederick thought that skipping out on eating that bear meat made him hallucinate.

They watched in awe as Chrom and the masked man cut down the monsters to save Lissa. Their strikes seemed to be in sync. Or maybe the man just tried to imitate Chrom's fighting style? Robin wasn't sure, but she studied the man closely as he fought.

"Milord, Milady! Are you hurt? My apologies I was not here earlier." Frederick and Robin finally arrived on scene.

"I'm fine," Lissa assured. "Thanks to the masked man who saved me!" She looked around, but the man was clearly gone. "…Wait, where'd he go?"

"Nevermind that," Robin said. "Look at these things. Are these common in these lands?" Robin had hoped that these monsters were not native to Ylisse.

"They're not from Ylisse, I can tell you that. I haven't seen them anywhere before!" Chrom replied.

These monsters emitted a dark aura, and they wobbled like zombies. However, they can still hold up quite a fight.

"We must battle. We shall talk about that mysterious man after we put these things to the blade. Careful, for we know almost nothing about our opponents." Frederick warned. "Milady, please stay with me. We cannot afford to get you hurt."

Lissa stayed close to Frederick. "Don't worry, everyone! I'll still heal everyone if they're hurt!"

Chrom and Robin went ahead first. She shot sparks of thunder at the first monster, and Chrom lunged his sword into it stomach. The monster let out a groan and disintegrated.

A few minutes later, Robin and Chrom were surrounded.

"There's too many, they keep respawning…" Robin huffed. Both Robin and Chrom had taken a bit of damage, resulting in some cuts. They were too far away for Lissa to heal them back to normal. They could see Frederick trying to fend the monsters off single handed. He swung that silver lance with such power; Robin could see Frederick as the captain of the great knights.

"Behold my magnificence!" A voice yelled.

Arrows pierced the monsters from behind, as the arrows hit the monsters' vital spots. The horde around them diminished quickly. A man with light blue hair smirked and said, "I am legend!" as he lowered his bow. Beside him was a cavalier with short red hair. "Those things won't stop me."

"Thank you very much Sully." Chrom said. "And thanks to your friend as well."

"Hmph. Ruffles isn't my friend, he just came out of nowhere!" Sully protested.

"Oh lady, how you wound me! Is that how you shall speak to the hero that cut down all our opponents?" The blue haired archer teased. "My name is Virion, not this "Ruffles" you speak of. For I am a man the bards will speak of for centuries! The Archerest Archer himself!"

"Alright, show's over, Virion." Robin said. "You have my thanks, but I could do without the extravagant introduction." Chrom and Sully followed.

"My, My, what a woman she is…" Virion muttered about Robin.

The group met Frederick and Lissa at a clearing in the area, along with the masked man from earlier.

"Thank you for saving my life." Lissa thanked him. "You were very brave."

"…Think nothing of it." He replied quietly. "You have been warned. This world teeters at the brink of calamity. What you saw tonight was nothing but a prelude." He started walking the other direction away from the area.

"Wait! At least tell me your name. The Shepards could use someone like you." Chrom yelled.

"A kind offer sir, but I cannot at this time." The man replied, not looking back. "My name… you may call me Marth." Marth ran off as he said his name.

"…He doesn't seem to be one for conversation." Robin noted.

"His skills probably lie elsewhere. For now, we must head to the Capital, Ylisstol. I am worried it might have had an outbreak aswell. Onward!" Frederick announced as everyone followed the Great Knight.


	2. Chapter 2

Robin sat with Lissa in the Shepards' garrison soon after they arrived in Ylisstol. She was having tea with the other female shepards.

"Why didn't you tell me you and Chrom were of royal blood?" Robin asked. "Now I feel kind of embarrassed."

"Oh darling, you SHOULD be embarrassed." Maribelle chuckled, as she sipped her tea.

"Maribelle!" Lissa yelled.

"What? I am simply stating the facts. I cannot believe that this woman could not tell that you are royalty. You are perfect in every way, as a princess should be, no?" Maribelle explained, as she left the table, clearly angry.

"Don't take it to heart, Robin. Maribelle just needs a little bit of time to warm up to people, that's all." Sumia assured her.

"Boy, am I starting this day on the wrong foot…" Robin sighed.

"What are you talking about? You were amazing out there! You were like "BAM!" with your tomes and then you totally struck down those things with your sword!" Lissa commented loudly.

"Oh how amazing it must be to go on a mission…" Sumia sighed.

"Oh yeah! And we met the most mysterious guy ever! For some reason, I find those reserved and quiet types really dreamy…" Lissa swooned.

"Marth's got a fan girl already, huh?" Robin coughed. "I have to admit though, his swordsmanship sure is fascinating."

"Come on, Robin! You can't just like a guy for their swordsmanship!" Lissa groaned. "You're too obsessed with skills…"

"And you sure can't like a guy just for their "mysteriousness", Lissa. And besides, I'm just admiring his technique is all. He kinda fights like Chrom actually." Robin laughed.

The three heard a knock on the door. Robin feared it was Maribelle again.

"Enter." Lissa said.

"I hope I'm not interrupting your tea-time, ladies." Chrom greeted as he entered the room.

"Oh, Captain!" Sumia squealed as the prince set foot in the room. She got up, but tripped after taking her first step. "…Ow."

"Sumia, are you alright...Those boots of yours again, I presume?"

Sumia slowly got up, and said in a clearly embarrassed tone, "Yes…er, I mean no!"

It would be easier to find Kellam than think that Sumia didn't like Chrom; she obviously was _falling_ for him (bad joke, not sorry J).

 _'Sumia's so cute when it comes to Chrom…'_ Robin thought as she giggled at Sumia's behaviour.

After a short pause, Chrom finally told them, "…so, what I was going to say was that we are planning an expedition to Regna Ferox. With Plegia's threats on the rise and this new "Risen" threat, we need their help."

"…Excuse me, but what is 'Regna Ferox?'" Robin asked.

"It's a kingdom just north of here." Sumia answered. "I heard it gets very cold up there."

"You're damned right it gets cold up there!" Vaike shouted as he busted the door open. "But it's nothin' good Ol' Teach can't handle!" Vaike held his axe up high. Robin could tell Vaike was a kind of cocky, but not too boastful (at this point).

Chrom looked at Vaike with an annoyed look on his face. "Vaike, what did I tell you about randomly entering rooms? I TOLD you to wait outside…"

Vaike whined. "Aw, come on, Chrom! Why do I gotta stay outside when you're indoors flirting with the ladies? That's not fair! The ladies love The Vaike too, don't they?"

"No, they don't." Lissa replied, quite bluntly as she pushed Vaike out the door. "Now just let my brother finish what he was saying!"

"…Anyways, you don't have to go on the mission, as it is voluntary. Just giving you a heads up before I leave tomorrow morning." Chrom finished.

"Chrom, count me in!" Robin and Lissa replied in unison. "…Oh, and Sumia said she wants to go to, Chrom!" Lissa added.

"What? But I…" Sumia stuttered as her face flushed red. "But…I would just be in the way, captain!"

"Nonsense." Chrom replied. "We'd be glad to have you join us on our expedition, Sumia! Don't fret, you'lll be fine." The prince left the room happily.

Sumia buried her face into the table after Chrom left. "Oh gods why…"

"You're welcome!" Lissa chuckled. Robin didn't want to, but she also started laughing along with Lissa. "Oh come on, it's cute!"

"Oh boy, I wonder how this will go…"


	3. Chapter 3

Chrom did a head count to make sure everyone was accounted for.

"Are you all ready? It's going to be a long march."

"W-Wait for me, guys!" a man's voice shouted. A cavalier who was dressed in dark green armour ran towards them, almost out of breath. "Why am I the last one to hear about our expedition to Ferox huh? I might be an ordinary guy, but that doesn't mean I wouldn't be of help."

"Oh yeah, sorry 'bout that Stahl… I meant to tell ya while we were eating breakfast, but you kind of looked too busy!" Vaike chuckled awkwardly. "At least you're here now, right?"

"….Or you just forgot to tell him." Lissa commented.

"Hey, The Vaike can only remember so much!" Vaike snapped back.

"As riveting as this conversation is, we should really get going." Robin interrupted. "Nice to meet you, Stahl." She shook the cavalier's hand.

"So you're the famous Robin I've heard about!" Stahl said.

The group strolled through hills and prairies of Ylisse. Robin thought the scenery was breathtaking. It was quite the long walk, but she didn't mind. She had liked being part of the Sheperds already, despite only being a member for about a day. Everyone was so nice and welcoming; it was refreshing really, after being interrogated by Frederick under suspicion of being a Plegian spy.

Thankfully the Exalt, Lady Emmeryn, had no objections with Robin joining the Sheperds. Lady Emmeryn was said to be a beacon of hope for Ylisse, even with all this tension arising with one of Ylisse's neighbours, Plegia. She was a peaceful Monarch, which according to Chrom, was rare for these times.

Robin could tell when they were near the Feroxian borders, as she started to feel the cold temperature Sumia had mentioned the night before.

Chrom stood at the border's gates, and saw many soldiers who looked to be anticipating someone's, or something's, arrival.

"Halt, who goes there? State your business!" A knight shouted.

"I am Chrom, the prince of Ylisse. I was sent by Lady Emmeryn in hopes to discuss a matter affecting both of our countries." Chrom explained.

"Ugh, imposters are disgusting. You do realize I won't fall for these tricks, brigand!" She barked back.

"Milady, how dare you speak those words to Ylissean royalty!" Frederick shouted back, almost completely enraged.

"You claim to be royalty? Well prove it on the battlefield! I've fought many "Ylisseans" too many times. Let's see if your claims are true!" She challenged.

"Wait, if we could just-" Chrom said.

"ENOUGH! ATTACK!"

Chrom saw javelins headed straight for him. He could hear them being thrown at such high speeds, the weapons practically cutting through the cold air. Chrom braced himself for whatever would happen next.

Suddenly he was swept up and found himself sitting on a pegasus.

"Captain, are you are right?" Sumia asked, as she handled the pegasus's reins.

"Yes," Chrom replied, totally dumbfounded. No one would have betted that Sumia of all people, would come to his rescue. "Sumia, over there!"

"Right!" She said, as they took a quick turn to the left, eventually stopping at the middle of the Feroxian grounds.

"Smooth, Sumia." Robin chuckled. "That's one way to pick up a prince."

Robin walked over to Chrom and said, "Seeing you and Sumia work together, made me realize something. Maybe soldiers work better in pairs, and in that time, we could also strengthen bonds between one another." She raised her eyebrows as she glanced in Sumia's direction. Sumia had her hands placed in front of her to look like an "X", a sign of indication that obviously, that suggestion wasn't _exactly_ ideal for her.

"Are you suggesting we pair up?" Chrom seemed to be quite intrigued.

"HEY, ARE WE FIGHTING IN PAIRS NOW?" Vaike shouted excitedly. "DID I HEAR THAT CORRECTLY? Come on Chrom, you're with me! Well show them that us rivals can do massive damage!" Vaike dragged Chrom with him towards some Feroxian knights. Chrom did not look pleased, not even a bit.

Robin sighed. "…Well, I guess you can fight with me, Sumia. Gods, that Vaike is an idiot…"

"Yeah, I guess. I'm pretty much used to being the one put aside anyways…" Sumia replied.

* * *

 **I've been really busy lately, so sorry about that! Hope you liked this chapter, I've also had a lot of writer's block too, but I'm hoping**

 **the next chapter will be better. THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL HAVE THE NEXT APPEARANCE OF MARTH, so stay tuned!**


	4. Chapter 4

"So, if I am hearing this correctly," Robin started, "We, the Sheppards, have to represent the East in the upcoming tournament in order for you to grant our alliance?"

"Yes," Flavia, the East Khan confirmed. "Then I will have the power to grant Ylisse the soldiers she needs."

Robin groaned. If the miscommunication at the Feroxian borders wasn't enough, now they had to fight in a tournament to get what they had wished. Hopefully the tournament was not held outside, as Robin was still shivering from the cold, despite being inside for quite a while.

"I'll show you to the arena." Flavia said, and everyone followed.

She pushed through the steels doors of the stadium, causing a loud _screech_ noise.

It was an open arena, with a gallery for spectators to watch. Robin saw many warriors there, holding their desired weapons. They all looked pretty tough; most of them wore unsettling grimaces that made Robin nervous.

 _Can we really win? These guys look like they can rough us up pretty badly…_

Lissa gasped loudly. "L-look over there," She whispered into Robin's ear. "see someone familiar?"

Robin scanned the arena. All of them looked like strangers to her. Just men with dangerous vibes. No particular features of any of them stuck out to her.

"I don't get it." She told Lissa.

"Look at the far back, I guarantee you'll see someone."

Robin squinted her eyes, and looked very close at every single detail she could see.

Then she saw him.

 _Why the hell is he here?_

Marth, the swordman who disappeared into the shadows, was standing at the end of the arena. He had a determined smirk on his face, ready to draw his blade.

"Whatever, I'll have him down on his knees in no time flat." Robin stated. "I've seen his fighting style back when we fought those Risen, so I think I've got this battle in the bag."

"…Are you sure about that?" Lissa asked. "He looks strong. He doesn't look like he would back down."

"Trust me," Robin assured the princess. "I'm the tactician. Have I gone wrong before?"

"Actually…" Lissa started.

"…Don't answer that." Robin said.

Robin went head on into the fray. She had Stahl and Sully targeting the archers so Sumia could fly freely, and she had Frederick handle those armoured units. Kellam was the secret weapon, sneaking up on some fighters unnoticed.

With all the other fighters occupied, she saw this as her opportunity to fight Marth. However, when she looked over, she saw Chrom challenging the swordman.

Marth ran towards Chrom, thrusting his sword like a fencing rapier. Chrom blocked the attack with his Falchion. Chrom looked surprised at something.

Marth jumped into the air and slashed Chrom's shoulder when he landed. Marth flinched for some reason, but quickly went back to his fighting position. Chrom could not lift his arm after that hit.

"Tired already?" Marth teased.

"You play dirty, you know that?" Chrom snarled.

"I told you I wouldn't hold back."

Robin stepped in and said, "Let me face him, Chrom."

"B-but Robin," Chrom protested. "You're no match for-"

She put her hand on his mouth to silence him. "Don't tell me I'm no match for him. I've wanted to fight him."

Marth and Robin glared at each other for what seemed like forever.

With every second that passed, Robin became increasingly nervous.

 _…Looks like I'm going to have to eat those words I said. I came in here so confident, but if Chrom didn't stand a chance against this guy, then what do I have?_

 _Ugh, his presence is tearing me apart. Look at him all cool and collected, not breaking a sweat._

Robin felt the palms of her hands becoming sweaty, and she could barely keep her grip on her bronze sword.

"….W-well, tough guy, come at me…" She stammered. "We haven't got all day."

Marth smirked. "The words that leave your mouth do not match your expression. I thought you were the tactician. If it's a battle with me you want, then you shall receive it!"

Marth charged at Robin with his blade at full force. Robin still felt shaken by his presence, as she barely dodged his assault.

 _Has something really changed that day since I last saw him? Why does he seem so intimidating to me?_

Marth lunged at her again this time, with their swords clashing. Marth's strength caused Robin to tumble back a bit. She looked straight at him, noticing that this fight was nothing to him.

Frustration built up inside Robin, as she grabbed her thunder tome. Small bolts of lightning were conjured from her right hand, and injured Marth, seeing as he yelped out in pain.

However, his injured state did not last long. As soon as Robin turned her back, he struck her from behind. Marth's blade slashed Robin's cloak, causing a small tear.

"Is…that the Mark of Grima?" She heard Marth mutter. She felt Marth's hand touch the part of her cloak that he had just ripped. She blushed.

 _He's so close…_

 _Ugh, why do I feel so warm…_

 _…What is this…_

Marth kept his hand on her back for a couple of seconds, examining the designs on her cloak. "No, it can't be…"

Snapping out of it, Robin saw Marth's confusion as an opportunity to turn this battle around.

She cast her last spell of thunder, knocking Marth down onto the arena floor after he flinched at her move. The swordsman groaned.

"I…am bested."

Robin saw a tear roll down his cheek.

* * *

"Good job, Robin!" Lissa congratulated her. "That was awesome, everyone was rooting for you!"

"Yeah, thanks…" She mumbled.

"Hmm? What's wrong, you seem sad about your victory."

"….I just feel like I didn't win fairly." Robin explained.

"Uh… We all saw you strike Marth down with your thunder magic." Lissa corrected.

"Well, Marth froze during our battle. He seemed confused. I feel bad for taking advantage of him."

"…Or, am I hearing someone didn't want to win against Marth because she feels pity for him?" Lissa suggested.

"N-no, I don't feel pity for him! Not at all."

"….Or, poor Robin didn't have the heart to strike down Marthy because she's fallen hopelessly in love with him!...Yes? No? Oh come on, I've been waiting for this!" Lissa teased.

Robin thought about it for a while.

 _What are the symptoms of love?_

 _What does love feel like?_

 _I do like his swordsmanship, if that's anything._

 _And his personality._

 _….and his…voice…_

 _And his…hair…_

 _Is Lissa right?_

"Yeah, right Lissa. I'm TOTALLY IN LOVE WITH MARTH."Robin said.

Robin knew that she lied.

* * *

 **Another chapter done.**

 **I accidentally saved over my Awakening file that this Fic is based off of, but I'm glad it still exists here...**


	5. Chapter 5

Gangrel's words echoed in Robin's head as they headed back to Castle Ylisse.

Immediately after their victory in Ferox, the Shepherds were tasked with saving Maribelle from the clutches of Plegians. Thankfully no one was hurt, but Gangrel's little speech did send quite the message.

 _"I will not rest until every Ylissean is dead, including a certain Exalt! Ylisse will pay for the pain it has etched in Plegia's history and its people! Now, unless you want this brat to die, I demand the Fire Emblem!"_

She feared that a war between the two nations could not be stopped it in its tracks. Plegia was going to strike sometime. It was just the matter of when that time would be. What if Gangrel did indeed get his hands on the Fire Emblem? What would the different outcome be?

"Robin, are you okay? You seem kind of nervous." Lissa noted.

"Well, I am a little shaken up by that encounter with Gangrel." Robin said.

"Don't worry about it. We'll take him down before he gets to us!"

"I hope you're right."

When they had arrived to the castle, the day was already well into the evening, as the stars were already out. Robin decided to take a stroll through the castle gardens to clear her thoughts.

The crisp, fresh air and the gorgeous plethora of flowers were very calming. She had never seen such a marvelous display.

"At least the castle is a safe haven." Robin said. "I cannot imagine the Castle being anything but that."

"Robin," She heard a voice call her as she walked in the castle gardens.

It was Chrom. He didn't have his usual content expression, but a rather depressing one.

"I-I just want to tell you that Gangrel's words were not all riddled with lies. It is true that Ylisse once caused pain to Plegia. My father raged a war on Plegia for many years until his own death. That pain is forever ingrained into Plegia's memory, hence Gangrel's and many others' threats to my sister."

Chrom looked as if he was going to break down in tears. "I don't know how Emmeryn does it, being so serene and a light of peace despite all this negativity and swears of vengeance around. She is truly the Exalt Ylisse needed."

"Chrom, we are all thankful of Emmeryn." Robin told him.

"As am I." A familiar voice chimed in.

Robin and Chrom turned around. Of course at a time where Robin really wanted to relax for the day comes another stressful encounter.

"Marth. What are the odds…" Robin mumbled. She wanted to turn away, but couldn't.

 _…Seriously? I swear the gods have been really inconsiderate of me this evening. Just as I recognise my feelings for him he appears right in front of me yet again._

"How did you get in here? The castle grounds are guarded." Chrom leered at Marth with a hint of suspicion in his eye.

"The cleft in the castle wall, behind the maple grove." Marth answered. "That area should really be concealed."

"Ugh, I thought it was hidden well enough, but if even you found it…" Chrom groaned.

"Your secret is safe with me. That aside, I came to warn you, regarding the Exalt herself." Marth announced.

"Emmeryn? What about her?"

"The Exalt's life is in danger. She is to be assassinated tonight in this very castle."

As much as Robin loved hearing his voice (something she hated to admit to herself), she had to interject. "Marth, that assumption is crazy. Emmeryn is heavily guarded."

"…but milady, what if I were to say, that I have seen the future? It is written that Emmeryn is assassinated on this very night."

"I would say that you are out of your mind. One cannot simply have knowledge of events yet to take place in history." Robin shot back.

"I expected the prince and his tactician would not believe me, but please allow me to prove it!" He stated, as Marth unsheathed his sword.

 _There he goes, making rash decisions again…_

 _I can't surely be in love with this man._

 _I cannot afford to be in love and still make well thought out tactical decisions. Peoples' lives depend on my actions. I cannot have my train of thought be clouded by attraction._

"I am about to save your life." Marth said, pointing his blade at Chrom. "…From him."

Just as Marth predicted, an assassin leaped out of the bushes and lunged at the prince.

Marth threw his sword into the air, and caught it as he was mid way in a backflip. As he descended, he slashed the assassin from the back. A swift cut ending the assassin's pursuit.

Chrom and Robin stood there, agape at what they had just witnessed. "Uh….I…"

 _Damn it, Marth! Stop doing things that make you more attractive!_

Robin felt like slapping herself to keep her sane.

"I trust that this proof will suffice?" Marth asked.

"Y-Yeah…" Chrom replied, still in shock.

Just as Marth was ready to put to his sword back in its sheath, another assassin crept up behind him. He saw him at the last second in his peripheral vision. He tried to back away as he saw the assassin's blade headed right for his face, but tripped on the newly deceased assassin's sword, barely dodging the second assault. Robin saw the assassin's blade slice Marth's mask into two.

Her heart started beating rapidly and she felt beads of sweat forming on her forehead.

As Marth's mask clattered on the ground, long strands of blue hair flowed down, and a woman's face was revealed. A surprisingly beautiful woman's face was revealed, to be more specific.

 _…Why…_

 _….It's a woman._

 _The man I had feelings for was a woman._

 _Wait…WHAT?!_

While Robin was completely frozen at Marth's reveal, Chrom almost didn't notice, as he struck down the last assassin.

"Wait… Y-you're actually a woman?!" Chrom had a hard time sputtering out those words.

Robin's heart was beating faster and faster, like a bullet train gaining momentum.

 _Why is my heart still beating so fast…_

 _This is bad…_

Marth did not say anything for a moment and held her head low in attempt to cover her appearance. She finally gave Chrom some acknowledgement after some awkward moments of silence.

"And quite the actress too. Honestly, I'm surprised you didn't find out until just now." Her tone was not condescending, but quite sassy.

Before Chrom could say another word, they heard an explosion followed by a shriek come from within the Castle. The three of them rushed through the back entrance of the Castle grounds.

* * *

 _I can't believe it._

 _Marth is a woman._

She stared at Marth as they rushed to the Exalt's throne.

 _Just look at those gorgeous long locks of hair,_

 _Oh my… and her body is so…_

Robin immediately wiped those thoughts from her mind.

 _Damn it, Robin! The Exalt's life is at stake here!_

"Emm!" Chrom shouted as he saw a faction of assassins surround his sisters' throne.

Robin shot bolts of thunder at the crowd, and many of them yelped in pain.

"Come on, Shepherds!" Chrom yelled.

"Chrom, there's too many of them!" Robin said. "I think we should just aim for the assassins' leader. They should scatter after that."

"Marth, we're going after their leader." Chrom informed the swordswoman. "Will you be able to hold off these assassins from reaching Emmeryn?"

"Of course, Chrom. I will do everything in my power."

Right before Chrom and Robin marched down the Castle hallway, they heard grunts and saw multiple assassins fall. "Don't tell me….another enemy?" Chrom feared for the worst.

A taguel lunged into the assassins, charging them down right where they stood. "Such disgusting man-spawn these are."

Before Chrom could draw his blade, he heard Marth shout from the throne room.

"Panne is an ally! She will help defeat the enemy."

"…Good enough for me." Chrom shouted back as he made his way down the hallway.

Robin and Chrom rushed through the corridor, cutting down any assassins in their way. Chrom voice was full of rage, increasing as more assassins are killed.

"Chrom, calm down." Robin said. She could sense anger welling up inside the prince. "We're going to save your sister."

"I know that…I want to believe that…" The prince answered back. "we have to find their leader soon."

Every passing second made both of them more nervous. What if Marth couldn't hold back the assassins? What if Emmeryn is killed this very moment? What if those thieves took possession of the Fire Emblem?

They stopped as they saw a ginger haired thief block the end of the corridor. He was not stealing anything, instead munching on some candy. "Mmm, this one is so sweet, I should get some more!" He started drooling all over the floor.

"…Um…" Robin slowly interrupted the thief's moment. "…Oh gods, this is so awkward…"

"Don't mind me. I'm not in this job to hurt the Exalt. I'm just here the cash in on the sweet rewards that come after." He casually replied.

"You're just in it for the gold?" Robin asked. "…Or for the candy…?"

" Bingo, Bubbles. Gold is fine, but sweets are where the real gold is. " The thief said. "You mind if I call you that? You look like a Bubbles to me."

Chrom groaned. "Can I just kill him so we can get to the leader?"

"Woah, easy there, Blue." The thief protested, raising his hands in front of him. "I ain't causing any harm here."

"Just get out of my way." Chrom threatened as he rushed past him. Robin followed.

"Pfft. He's so rude. He's nothing like the Exalt." The thief remarked. "…but, I guess if they're trying to save her life, I should help…"

He sneakily followed the prince and tactician.

* * *

Robin saw a peculiar figure emanating a dark aura. He wore a dark purple cloak, clearly showing that he was a sorcerer. "Soon, Emmeryn will be dead, and the Fire Emblem will be in our possession…"

"Lord Validar!" An assassin ran over to the sorcerer. "I have much dire news to report to you, sir. The Exalt is now very vulnerable, but many of our men have been slain."

"What?!" He yelled in outrage. "How is this possible?"

"It seems we have underestimated the number of troops the Ylisseans have. "

"It seems as if I have to kill Emmeryn myself." He grunted furiously. "But first…"

Validar shot a trail of blazing fire towards Robin and Chrom, who had though they had been cleverly hidden. "….My, my, it sure is rude to be eavesdropping, young prince."

"Your plans have been stopped, Validar." Chrom stated. "It's over."

"The tables can turn at anytime. I _will_ get what I came here for."

Chrom drew his blade and charged at Validar with force. The sorcerer struck back with his Elfire tome. The Castle floors were now scorched, and the embers were burning rapidly.

Validar cackled. "Come forth, and meet your fate," He pointed his finger at Robin. "I know you… and your past…"

"You mean the fate where you lie dead on the floor? Yeah, you don't have to tell me twice." Robin replied. "Like I'd trust you. Any Plegian that sets foot in here with an attempt to murder the Exalt is not welcome."

"Oh, how ironic coming from you." He cackled again, raising his elfire tome.

Chrom and Robin dodged Validar's spells and struck him one after the other. The sorcerer just smirked. "Is that all you can do? I am very unimpressed."

"Oh yeah?" A familiar voice beckoned. "How's this for ya?"

Validar grunted as he was stabbed in the back with an iron sword. "….How…could you possibly have known the plan…Emmeryn's death was supposed to be a flawless plan…"

"Gods, is he annoying or what? Well, he's not my employer anymore." The man that had just killed Validar was surprisingly, the ginger haired thief. He was still chewing on his gummy candy.

"Thank you, um…"

"The name's Gaius."

* * *

The trio rushed back into the main hallway, and saw that everyone was unharmed, including Emmeryn.

"Chrom, there you are. I was so worried about you." Emmeryn started. "Are you hurt?"

"Hey, I should be the one worried about you, sister!" Chrom said. "Thank the gods we got here in time…"

"Well, if it wasn't for Marth, we wouldn't have been notified at all." Robin chimed in.

"Marth? Who is Marth?" Emmeryn asked.

"Ah, Marth is the person who alerted us of Plegia's planned assassination." Chrom told her. "We owe her so much…"

"Come to think of it, where did she go?"

"She probably left again…" Chrom answered. "She doesn't like to stay for very long."

"No way," Robin muttered. She bolted down the hallway.

"Hey Robin, where are you going?!" The Shepherds called after her.

 _She can't leave just yet._

 _I have to know if..._

 _If this isn't just a phase._

 _If this isn't just a one time thing._

* * *

 **Finally the chapter I've been waiting forever to post has been finished. Most of my good ideas for this story take place after Marth gets revealed, so thank goodness for that.**

 **Lastly, I would like to hear some feedback regarding the pace of the story. Is it too slow? Or is it too rushed for you?**

 **Just to let me know what you guys would want more ;)**

 **(obviously if it's rushed I can get closer to the real Lucina chapters, but, I think I'll squeeze a few chapters in between. Mainly because of Gangrel's craziness.)**


	6. Chapter 6

Maps, books, and messy papers were just some of the items scattered upon the floor of Robin's room. The woman herself looked about as nice as her room did: with bags under her eyes, hair that looked like it hadn't been washed in weeks, and a twitching left hand that held a dull pencil. She wiped a few beads of sweat off her forehead as she drew a few more marks into the map of Ylisse and map of Plegia that were laid out in front of her.

"I don't…understand." She muttered. She drew an "X" over Castle Ylisse, and then drew a circle of "X"s that bordered Plegia. "Gangrel basically ruined a quarter of his country in battles with us; if he declares war then it would hurt both countries equally."

She plopped on to the floor, throwing her pencil at the wall in rage. "What am I saying- Emmeryn's going to be executed…There's no loophole. _None_ of us have a safe plan! "

The Shepherds had relocated to Ferox for the time being, until they had a solid idea about Plegia's next attack. Emmeryn should have stayed, but she decided to stay in Ylisstol despite the capital being a huge target. Chrom was now in possession of the Fire Emblem, but he didn't feel comfortable with it in his hands. He would feel safer with it in the true Exalt's hands. Robin assured him that everything would work out in the end, but the pressure of Plegia's onslaught on Ylisseans, and to another extent, the Fire Emblem, had really taken a toll on her. The worst part of this was that everyone trusted her to find a good plan to keep Emmeryn alive, despite her supposed execution being only hours from now.

She knew that they could only face this war head on. Even if she drew out a chart with all possible outcomes, death would be inevitable, and then what would the inhabitants of Ylisse do? A majority of them haven't wielded a sword in their life or any weapon for that matter. It would be pure chaos, and she knew Emmeryn wouldn't live another day to make peace.

Robin's brain hurt at just the thought of Plegia.

She walked into the main hall of the Feroxian palace, seeing Flavia, Basilio, Lissa, and Chrom.

"We have to act _now,_ Basilio," Chrom insisted. "My sister is going to die!"

"Hold on a moment! We can't just waltz in without a proper game plan." Basilio said.

"Well, now we can," Robin yawned. "I…think I have it all laid out, but I also have some doubts."

She laid out her notebook, which contained various notes from battle strategies, to escape routes, and even snarky comments.

After they scanned the books' contents, Flavia slammed it shut and said, "We have no time to make any further changes. We're going with what you have, Robin. Risky as it may be, it could save our lives."

* * *

"What a fantastic turnout!" Gangrel cackled as he raised his Levin sword to the sky. He looked over at the huge crowd of Plegians eagerly waiting for the Exalt's execution. "My fellow plegians, today is a historic day! We will finally have our JUSTICE!" The crowd went wild as their king thrusted his fist in the air. "Now, executioner, if you could do the honors…"

A barbarian walked up to Emmeryn, putting an axe near her throat. "This won't hurt one bit."

"Flavia, now!" Robin whispered.

The Khan flung her short axe right at the barbarian, knocking him off his feet and off the cliff.

"Everyone, let's go!" Robin commanded, as she rushed in with the Shepherd's following closely behind.

Wyvern riders charged at her, holding up their axes, ready to strike. The Plegian sand was hard to move in, Robin found herself getting stuck in this situation. "That's smart, Gangrel. Having her execution at an area where movement is restricted…"

She pulled out a wind tome and flung the gusts of wind at the first wyvern rider. She remembered that Ricken had told her that Wyvern's have good defences, but have horrible resistance to magic, especially any type of wind magic.

Although the first wyvern rider was defeated, the second one was still able to inflict damage onto Robin. The axe's impact made a gash in her right shoulder, as it tore right through it. Robin tried to cast another wind spell while clutching her bleeding shoulder. She had conjured it in her hand, but missed due to her lack of focus. The wyvern rider smirked, and lifted up his axe for another strike.

All of the sudden, he was thrown back by an assault of javelins.

"HYAH!"

The wyvern was now left unattended, giving Robin the perfect chance to finish it off. The wyvern fell into the sand with a loud thud.

"Robin, are you alright?" Cordelia, the red headed Pegasus knight asked. "Oh no, you're injured."

"It's nothing," Robin answered. "Cordelia, can you fly me close to the cliff's base?"

"As you command." She said, gesturing Robin to hop on.

Cordelia handled her Pegasus with such precision and determination. No wonder why she was hailed as a genius. While she had the view of the battle field, she noticed a lot of wyvern riders. And archers. Oh no.

"Cordelia!" Robin yelled as she placed her hands on Cordelia's, heaving the reins to the left. They barely dodged an arrow shot by an enemy's iron bow. She sighed in relief as she saw Stahl take care of the enemy, hitting the archer with his bronze sword.

As they flew closer to the cliff, Robin noticed another Wyvern brigade mobilizing. Gangrel sure came prepared for their intrusion, which in hindsight was very predictable. The Plegian general commanded the flock towards the duo, causing Cordelia to move the reins faster.

Robin tried to cast her wind spells again, but the Pegasus was flying so fast, she almost lost her balance. "Cordelia, set me down over there." She pointed to a land with slight elevation.

As soon as she felt her feet on the ground, she continued her barrage of wind spells, but the wyvern riders kept coming back for more.

With every spell, the tome's writing disappeared. Eventually, all the pages of the book were blank as she used every page up. Robin discarded the book in frustration, its pages sinking into the sand.

She unsheathed her iron sword, and decided to strike at the general, as that would be the only solution to get the wyverns to disperse.

Strangely, the general was already in a battle, with a dark mage.

"What in the blazes? Is a Plegian turning against their country?" Robin muttered.

"Traitors don't belong in Plegia! Die!" The general roared as he threw his spear. The mage dodged it, and cast a strong Elthunder spell directly at him, electrocuting him.

"Whatever. I never liked you anyways…" She said in an eerie voice.

"…Y-you think killing me will do anything? It will only fuel our rage…" He choked out in his last breath.

"Robin!" Chrom called. "Now that their general has fallen, I'm giving the signal."

Ylisse's trusted Pegasus Knight squad swooped down near them. "Your Grace!" Phila, the captain, called.

"How did that damned tactician sneak those Pegasus knights in?!" Gangrel screeched.

"Don't worry…I've got something prepared too…" Aversa giggled.

Risen started mobilizing in front of them, their bows locked and loaded, ready to strike.

"I've got a secret army too…" She laughed sinisterly.

"EVERYONE, RUN!" Robin commanded, but it was too late. One by one, each knight fell, and shrieks filled the air. Gangrel took pleasure in hearing their last breaths.

"…Forgive me…" Phila coughed.

Gangrel cackled once again. "Well, it seems like the odds are in my favour now. Now beg for your lives!"

"I'd sooner give up my life than beg for it to you." Chrom stated, with Falchion in his hands.

"Oh, but it is not your life I am referring to…" Gangrel teased. "I have a dozen archers lined up to strike at your beloved sister. Now, you wouldn't want to be responsible for her death, do you?"

"Chrom, don't do anything reckless." Robin advised the prince, putting her hand over his mouth before he could say anything more.

"Yes, listen to your tactician." Gangrel said. "Now, surrender to me or see the Exalt die before your very eyes."

Chrom hesitated. "Alright Gangrel, you-"

"ENOUGH!" Emmeryn shouted.

All eyes were diverted to the Exalt. She turned to face the Mad King.

"Gangrel, is there no hope that you will change your ways?"

"Quiet, you witch! The only hope I have is to see you splat on the ground!"

Emmeryn was silent as she took in his response.

"Emm!" Chrom shouted. "Look, he'll get what he wants. I don't care anymore. All I want is my sister safe!"

"Chrom…thank you. I know what I must do now." Emmeryn said. "Plegians, I cannot mend your pain, but war will bring nothing but suffering and chaos! I ask of you to hear the truth in my words! Free yourself from this eternal chain of war. Know that one selfless act will greatly impact our world…just as I am about to do."

She took a deep breath, and looked from the very tip of the cliff.

"Oh no…" Robin muttered. "NO, YOUR GRACE!"

* * *

Every Ylissean cried out all their sorrows, tears staining the Plegian sand. Robin tried to comfort Lissa, but she completely collapsed. No one could move. Everyone felt like they had taken an arrow to the heart.

"Damn you, Gangrel…" Chrom sobbed. "…Y-you'll die right now!"

The Prince charged at the Mad King, but was stopped by Basilio.

"Not now, lad! We have to escape!" He shouted as he dragged Chrom.

"But, h-her body, I have to retrieve it…"

"NOT NOW! Robin, stop him if he does something crazy!"

The shepherds fled, leaving Emmeryn behind. As they turned the corner, Robin noticed a familiar face.

Marth. Trying to hide behind a small mound of sand.

She didn't even get to see her that other day. She had left by the time Robin had searched the entire grounds.

Why was she here all of the sudden?

As much as she wanted to talk to her, they needed to get away from those Plegians.

Robin focused on the road Basilio mapped out for them, and didn't look back.

* * *

 **Sorry for the delay, everyone! This chapter went through the most drafts with about 8 or 9. I really cannot write battles or very emotional moments.**

 **However, we are nearing Gangrel's final chapter, or the end of the first arc. Hopefully my writing for the second arc is better.**

 **As always, reviews are welcome, and thank you for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7: A Fresh Start

The next morning was quiet in the Castle. As people walked through its corridors, they tried not to take even the smallest glance at the empty throne that once belonged to a certain Exalt.

In the normally very loud mess hall, the conversations were only very brief. This all was very unusual, but expected.

How does a nation recover after it witnessed their Exalt intentionally fell to her death?

It was all too unreal. It has been said that "time heals all wounds," but the Shepherds didn't have much time to mourn Emmeryn's death. They had to win this war, for the peace of both nations.

"Shepherds," Chrom announced. "Cry no more tears."

Everyone stared at him with their interest. Everyone would have thought that he would have the hardest time dealing with this.

"I know that this is a lot to take in, but my sister's sacrifice will not be forgotten. We should no longer be very somber. Emmeryn always wanted us to be happy. That's why..." He pounded his fist on the table. "I'm going to take the role of the Exalt."

Most of the Shepherds didn't think that Chrom would take his role of the Exalt so suddenly, but the more important thing was: was he ready?

In terms of leadership and ideals, Chrom always compared his actions with Emmeryn's. His tone usually indicated that he felt he was unworthy of being the one to succeed his older sister.

He had plenty of time to think of it, but I guess he decided it was his time to step up to the plate.

"Milord, are you certain?" Frederick asked.

"Yes, Frederick. I have to continue the path that my sister has laid out for us. Emmeryn saw that all people desired peace, no matter the side they stood on. I will be the one to finish what she started."

"Then why the hell are we all here slumping about this? We should go kick Gangrel's ass!" Sully chuckled.

"That is, if everyone is in favour." Chrom said.

Everyone agreed. Here, the Shepherds were like family. They supported each other and helped out when things were rough. Now it was their turn to help Chrom once again, but with him as the Exalt.

Everyone cheered and rose for the soon-to-be-Exalt.

* * *

It didn't take long to track down Gangrel's whereabouts. He was still in Plegia, a field not too far from their last fight.

"Oh, the fools they are," Gangrel muttered. "Come back for more already? I'll have them dead before the sun sets."

"Gangrel! You will die here, at my blade!" Chrom shouted.

"Oh hello, prince. Did you have sweet dreams of your squished sister?"

Those words precisely sent everyone on edge. "Gangrel, today it is about you and me only. I will guide both our nations to the light they sought for. That was what my sister knew, and yet I was so blind to not see it."

Gangrel laughed and crossed his arms. "Pah! You know nothing about bringing nations to peace. Prince, you are no better than the savages that all men are. We hunger for power, and when power is challenged, we bring terror and destruction!" He raised his fist into the air. "That is the true human nature!"

The trickster raised his Levin sword and cast a beam of thunder at Chrom. The electricity so strong, that you could hear all the trickling power surging from within.

"Arcfire!" Robin shouted, as the pillar of flames collided with the electricity, nullifying the attack. It caused an explosion, sending everyone back a metre or two. The embers of the Arcfire still burned as the dust cleared.

Members of Gangrel's army mobilized. Their loyalty to their king was obvious as they wore menacing glares while they readied their weapons.

Robin gave orders to the rest of the Shepherds, as Gangrel's men drew closer.

Stahl was with Sully, because the two cavaliers worked well together, Panne was with Kellam since Panne's speed with Kellam's stealthy was a good combination. Ricken and Cordelia was an odd, but surprisingly fine pair. He would take care of armoured and flying units with his magic, and Cordelia provided mobility and strength that Ricken lacked. As for the next pair…

"Er…Excuse me, Robin?"

Olivia's quiet voice interrupted Robin's thoughts. The pink haired dancer had just joined the Shepherds, with Basilio insisting that Olivia was a key member for this mission. The Khan had described Olivia as the best dancer in the realm, something that the dancer herself was embarrassed by. Chrom was happy with Olivia's inclusion, saying that no one is unsuitable for the Shepherds, and Olivia could easily become a vital member.

"W-where should I go?" Olivia asked.

"I suggest that you stay on those borders, but still in our view so we can see your marvelous dancing."

"Oh, my dancing is hardly anything, but if you insist…"

That girl really needed more confidence in herself.

* * *

Soon, Gangrel's men were on their knees. It was over for Gangrel. The last mercenary was cut down, and the rest were begging for the Ylisseans' mercy.

"It's over, Gangrel." Chrom stated as he unsheathed his rapier, a slender blade that had a technique only to be wielded by Lords.

"Your life will be over faster than your sister's!" Gangrel snarled, as he cast a bolt of lightning from his Levin Sword. Gangrel's fury came fast, but Chrom dodged them. He practically danced on the field, avoiding the Mad King's attacks.

Chrom was panting as he lost his breath.

Chrom needed more motivation to defeat Gangrel, but he was exhausted.

"Olivia, now!" Robin called. "Basilio said your dancing invigorates soldiers, right?"

"Now?...Er, alright…"

There was a sight no other than Olivia's dancing. The way she moved, every delicate sway of movement and grace that was shown was breathtaking.

Chrom couldn't take his eyes off her, and Gangrel couldn't either, surprisingly.

With Gangrel either confused or entranced, Robin took this opportunity to take her Arcfire tome to heat things up. She shot a pillar of flames towards the trickster's feet, knocking him down as his Levin sword fell out of his hand. Chrom leapt with his hand gripped firmly on his rapier's hilt and stabbed Gangrel in the gut.

"F-fool…comrades do not exist…betrayal will come…" were his last words.

 _He shouldn't be able to move after that._

Robin picked up Gangrel's Levin Sword and put it in her pocket. "This would be really helpful."

* * *

Robin was congratulated and praised by many of the shepherds after this victory.

Gangrel was dead, and the war against Plegia was no more. But she couldn't help but feel like something was missing.

Where was Chrom? The prince basically vanished after their chat with Basilio and Flavia. Was he not satisfied with today because he still felt the void that Emmeryn had left behind? Had he taken Gangrel's words to heart?

She looked around for the prince, scouring the field and asking everyone.

Lissa said she saw him near the border, so she followed.

Chrom was talking to Olivia, the dancer.

"Olivia, thank you. Your dancing really inspired me. I never got the chance to really see how beautiful you are…" He said. "…inside and out. Listen, I know we've only known each other for a very short time, but…"

Robin had never imagined hearing words that the prince spoke.

"Olivia, will you marry me?"

* * *

 **And so the war between Ylisse and Plegia was ended. Prince Chrom and Robin worked tirelessly to restore Ylisse's splendor. This would be no easy task, for the war had taken a heavy toll on the halidom. But with Feroxi muscle and Plegian gold, they brought peace back to the people. All the while, the prince forswore the title of exalt, out of respect to his late sister. Even so, his subjects grew eager for their new ruler to take a wife. And in his heart, Chrom had always known who that woman would be. The royal wedding was a joyous occasion, attended by thousands from near and far. Finally, it seemed that the last lingering wounds of Ylisse's history had healed.**

Is what the townspeople will be saying.

Today was Chrom and Olivia's wedding.

An odd couple, but Robin was sure that he was going to pick Sumia. Oh well, at least Chrom hadn't asked _her_ , his tactician to marry him. She would have been flattered, but she already had her eyes on someone.

The couple's vows were a bit rushed, but still convincing. Lissa and Frederick even teared up (and Cordelia, but no one wanted to mention it).

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," Libra announced. "you may now kiss the bride."

As the couple kissed, Robin could feel the tension and the internal anger from the Chrom fangirls. Mainly the village women who wished to marry one of the Royal Family.

"Hey," Lissa whispered. "isn't that sweet? Do you think you'll have a romance like theirs?"

"A romance where I would propose to a woman I barely know?" Robin asked. "No, I think I'll pass."

Lissa hit Robin lightly on the shoulder. "You know what I mean. A sweet, short encounter, but you two still love each other eternally…" Lissa was basically in her whole fantasies, envisioning the perfect man.

"Um, sure? I guess that sounds good." Robin replied. "…I don't really know much about romance, so I guess anything is good for me at this point."

"You'll learn someday." Lissa told her as she left her seat to go chat with Sumia.

* * *

Robin walked around the wedding chapel. Other than the shepherds, it was full of people she didn't know. She tried to make conversation, but most of the conversations were about how no one saw Chrom and Olivia happening in a billion years. She had to admit, it was shocking.

If she remembered correctly, most of Ylisse was invited to this wedding, as long as they weren't enemies. Security was surprisingly loose for a Royal Wedding.

She needed to get out of this room full of people. She knew it was bad not to be chatting with others, but she felt a little antisocial today, and besides, the Wedding cake didn't look _that_ delicious enough for her to stay and stepped out on to the balcony, next to another woman.

"Oh, h-hello, Robin." The woman greeted.

At first she didn't realize who the woman was until it dawned on her. The long blue hair, the tiara, and that sword.

"Marth, how do you do?" Robin asked. "I didn't think you would come to Chrom's wedding."

"Why wouldn't I? It is a very historic event for Ylisse. The day Chrom marries Olivia is a very special day." Marth explained. "This is a day I hold very close to my heart."

"Why, if you don't mind explaining?" Robin knew Marth looked up to Chrom in admiration, but holding his wedding day close to her heart was a bit, weird.

"The Exalt and his queen set an example that love can stay strong, regardless of their history." Marth said. "They are a wonderful couple."

"I see." Robin muttered. "…do you have someone you love, Marth?"

 _Oh my gosh, why did I ask that? I didn't mean to say anything!_

After a brief silence, Marth spoke. "Indeed I do. I used to love someone who I never saw again." Her tone dropped after she said the last words. "However, fate has given me a chance to see that person again." A blush deepened on the swordswoman's face.

Robin's heart dropped. No way could it be her. They have only known each other for a few months. Robin could tell by the look on her face that Marth's love was someone she had a deep connection with.

"It sounds like you've loved this person for a very long time." Robin said. "I hope you two get together." She touched Marth's hand. "…you deserve it."

Marth squeezed Robin's hand gently. "Thank you, Robin."

The two stayed there for a while until Robin awkwardly pulled her hand away.

"Robin!" Lissa shouted. "I've been looking all over for you!" She pulled Robin away, towards the altar. "Olivia's about to toss the bouquet!"

* * *

"What's that?"

"It's where the women who have yet to be married try to catch the bride's bouquet to see who gets married next!"

"Ugh, do I have to?" Robin groaned, as Lissa practically dragged the tactician on the floor.

Robin and Lissa joined to crowd of women surrounding Olivia. Cordelia and Sumia looked like they were going to tackle everyone to get that bouquet.

"Okay ladies…1…2…3!"

The bouquet flew in the air, the women scrambled for it, while Robin stayed put. She knew for sure she wasn't the next in line to get married.

After some catfights on the floor, a victor emerged. A small hand clutching the bouquet rose from the crowd.

It was Lissa!

All the other women groaned in defeat.

"Guess I'm meeting Mr. Perfect soon!"

"And meanwhile, I'm still here fighting a unrequited love with Ms. Perfect…." Robin mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!"

* * *

 **Chrom's wife is finally revealed! ...and it's not Sumia. Ok, first of all, I do not hate Sumia, nor do I hate Chromia. I teased Sumia and Chrom a little bit because of how Awakening kept shoving in Sumia as Chrom's canon wife. I prefer Olivia, and I needed Inigo to be Lucina's brother for this story.**

 **Hopefully I didn't upset anyone, and thank you for reading!**


	8. From Princess to Masked Swordsman

I remember Robin visiting Castle Ylisse a lot in the future. She would come over so many times in a week; sometimes father wondered why she hadn't just joined our family.

She would come over to play with Inigo and I, and sometimes brought gifts for us.

"Here you go, Inigo," Robin said, placing a small wooden sword in his hands. "here's a sword that you can use to practice your swordplay, or battle a ferocious dragon!"

"Robin, if I slay a dragon, you'll promise to marry me, right?" My brother looked at her with puppy dog eyes. Even as a toddler, my brother tried to pick up girls, and Robin was no exception.

Robin laughed. "You'll have to grow up to be a strong prince first, Inigo."

"J-just watch me! I'll become the strongest prince Ylisse has ever had!" Inigo promised her, thrusting his new sword into the air.

"Robin," I pleaded. "do you think that I will grow up to be strong too?" Believe it or not, I was quite the timid child; sometimes even more so than Inigo.

"Lucina," She started, as she lifted me up into the air, "of course you'll be strong. Your mother and father are some of the bravest and heroic people I know. There's no doubt you'll grow up just like them." Every single line of praise I received from Robin made my day, and always made me blush.

"O-oh Robin, don't say that. I'm not heroic at all," My mother stuttered. She would always say how she knew nothing about swordplay, but my mother was 'the most enchanting dancer,' as my father described her.

"You sell yourself too short, Olivia. Your dancing always impresses me." Robin commented.

Inigo dropped his wooden sword and struck a pose. "Hey, look Robin! I'm a strong, dancing prince!"

My brother always joked that he had picked up dancing just to impress Robin, but I knew he started dancing to honor and follow in the footsteps of our mother.

My father had walked into the room, sighing at my brother. "Inigo, stop bothering Robin…"

Robin giggled. "I think it's kind of adorable honestly," She patted Inigo on his head, much to his delight.

"Robin, why don't you just stay with us since you enjoy taking care of the children so much?" My father suggested. "Olivia and I wouldn't mind, and I'm sure the kids will love it too."

I was ecstatic. Robin was my favourite person in the world, aside from my parents. If she would play with me every day, it would be absolutely amazing.

"Please, Robin?" I begged, tugging on her left sleeve.

"Lucina," She spoke softly. "I'm sorry, but I don't think I will move in to the castle." She kissed me on the forehead and packed up her things. "We could play some other time though, if you want."

"Chrom, I am gracious for your offer, really, but I feel like I would intrude." She explained. She opened the door to exit.

Robin left, and my father sat down beside Inigo and I.

"Daddy," I started, seeing the concerned look on his face, "Why do you always ask Robin to join our family? She probably has a boyfriend waiting for her at home."

"She better not have a boyfriend! She said she would marry me!" Inigo protested, banging his sword on the floor.

But father said Robin never got married. He said that she never experienced love, and she was fine with that. She was fine with living by herself even though most of the Shepherds got married. However, father knew that she was lonely inside, but she never showed it. Robin didn't like to worry others. He said that she put up a façade in order to make others happy and not worry about her. It was really sad when I first thought of it. Imagine hiding a pain from your comrades that you knew so well, people you trusted, just to make them happy; never mind what you really felt inside. Father said that only he could read what Robin's true intentions and thoughts were, even if the woman herself was oblivious to her own actions.

* * *

It was only until Robin passed away that I realized that I had romantic feelings for her. I was no more than eight when I heard of her death. It was only a month after my father's and mother's, and that already devastated my family and the rest of Ylisse. I was expected to take up the throne, but I was not in the condition to. The only people left other than me were Inigo and a few friends, whose parents fell into the same fate as mine. I prayed to Naga for an escape from that hell I lived in.

In my late teens, I was granted that wish; just in a different manner than I had previously thought of.

When I arrived in the past, it was only natural that the first thing that greeted me was a risen encounter. I was just in time to stop one from beheading Aunt Lissa. They were much weaker than the risen from my future, but still held up quite a fight. I was in shock when my father, aided me in taking those monsters down. Luckily the mask I wore concealed the tears shed as I looked upon him in his younger, healthier state.

"You may call me Marth."

I struggled to say those words in such a normal matter. I had donned the name Marth, and I was no longer Lucina for the time being. I had to conceal my face and true identity from anyone from this period in time, no matter how difficult it was. For the first time in my life, I felt like a stranger, and especially towards my loved ones, nothing hurt more.

* * *

I remember coming to Ferox after the first night. It had been years since I had visited the country. The ravaging winds and chilling temperatures was something I was not prepared for.I had tried to sneak around the palace to take a quick glance at Gules, one of the jewels required to perform the Awakening ritual. However, as I was searching I let my guard down for a moment, which led Khan Basilio to spot me and he immediately requited me in his upcoming tournament.

I had to spar with his reigning champion first, in order to be deemed a worthy warrior. My opponent was no other than my very own uncle, Lon'qu.

He prepared his stance, with a firm grip on his killing edge. His stoic expression and determination in his eyes left me a little uneasy, but I was confident that the match was mine. I knew what strength and power he possessed, and the skills he was capable of. When my father was away on missions, I would train with Owain, and Uncle Lon'qu as our instructor. He taught us techniques he had learned in his home country of Chon'sin. His vantage skill was extremely helpful in tight situations; it could really change the tide of the battle.

Even with vantage, I was still the victor, as predicted. He took his defeat extremely well, and I had won the title.

The most emotional part of that day was when my mother, Olivia, came to congratulate me.

"U-um, congratulations…Marth…." She meekly said. Her shyness was as extreme as it was back when I was a child.

As much as I wanted to be in my mother's loving embrace, I couldn't. Not as Marth, and especially when she presumably hadn't even met my father yet.

I thanked her for her kind words, but did not look her in the eyes.

* * *

That afternoon, Khan Basilio said that mercenaries from Ylisse were our opponents. My father was my first opponent, unsurprisingly. As expected, he was quite curious about my sword, which is none other than his Falchion that I inherited after his death.

Our swords clashed multiple times;

"Who taught you how to fight like that?" He asked, between strikes.

"My father!" I answered back as I struggled to keep up with his attacks.

His eyes focused on my blade the entire match, examining Falchion's blade and hilt the most.

Thankfully I was able to hinder him down without severely injuring him.

"Let me face him, Chrom."

Robin's words echoed in the arena, which caught me by surprise.

That was the first time I could take an actual look at her since I arrived in the past. Her white hair was tied into pigtails like usual, and she wore the same black cloak with purple engravings. I couldn't stop staring, Robin was absolutely gorgeous. Thank goodness my mask hid the blush that was on my face. I couldn't even fathom that I was around the same age as Robin, who was supposedly at least nineteen years older than I.

She was a strong fighter, holding her ground quite well. Magic was obviously her strong suit, but she wasn't too shabby with a sword. I admit that I wasn't fighting my best against her. How could I? The battle was moving fast, my heart was beating rapidly, and tears were rolling down my face all at the same time.

Every spell she cast, every movement she made was absolutely brilliant. She had a few mishaps and a rough start, but I honestly did not expect her to adapt to my fighting style as well as she did. Growing up, my father described my style as a combination of the style of the House of Ylisse, the people of Chon'sin, and Feroxians.

When I slashed at her coat, I noticed something very disturbing. All my childhood I speculated what the intricate designs on Robin's cloak symbolized. Falchion tore at her cloak, ripping part of the backside. There, I saw it up close.

The symbol of the Grimleal.

Was Robin a worshipper of Grima?

No, I couldn't believe my eyes.

"There! THUNDER!" Robin struck me down with a thunder spell as I struggled with my conflicting thoughts and confusion.

"I...am bested." I sobbed. Streams of tears ran down my face yet again. Everything didn't make sense. Was that always on her coat?

Did my love really believe in the Fell Dragon, that one that destroyed our world?

I wept a lot that night.

* * *

 **I felt like changing it up a little bit, so the next chapter will also be written in Lucina's perspective.**

 **And in regards for my choice for Lissa's husband being Lon'qu, I really like the idea of Lucina facing off against her uncle because she basically meets all her relatives before they notice she is actually Lucina. Some people think Lon'qu is Owain's canon father because Lon'qu just so happens to be a myrmidon, which is Owain's base class. My theory for why Owain is actually a myrmidon is because all the other royal family members (not counting Spotpass Emmeryn) use swords, so he probably wants to use a sword too.**

 **As always, reviews are always appreciated (and please tell me if you like the chapters better in Robin's perspective or Lucina's) and thank you for reading!**


	9. Concealing my Identity to Myself

My next encounter with the Shepherds was on the day of Aunt Emmeryn's assassination. Prior to that day, King Gangrel of Plegia almost declared war on Ylisse, using Maribelle as a hostage to lure my father into his plans of invading Ylisse. If I did not try to rewrite the events on that day, we surely would have been spiraled into the same chain of events leading to Grima's revival.

I snuck into my household, or the home that my infant self would soon grow up in. My father told me of a tale when he sparred with his ally Vaike, and accidentally punctured a hole in the castle wall. He tried to conceal the opening with bushes, but I still noticed it clearly.

My father was explaining our family's history with Plegians to Robin, and how Aunt Emmeryn was truly the beacon of hope they needed in those times.

He rarely mentioned her in the future. Perhaps the void my aunt left was still never filled once he took up the role of the Exalt. He seemed to dread or hesitate every time I asked about Aunt Emmeryn, and Aunt Lissa had a similar reaction.

In this current time, everyone talked about her. Villagers would express how grateful they are to her or how they admire her leadership and aspire to be like her. Little girls voiced their opinions of wanting to become a princess, and to behold the kindness and sympathy the Exalt possessed. They hoped that Lady Emmeryn's reign would be long and prosperous.

I could not let the Exalt be assassinated.

I had expected no one to believe of my warning, especially my father. He was the one that most likely needed to believe my words the most.

In the future, Aunt Lissa described this night. My father was attacked by an assassin, who slashed at his shoulder blades and waist, leaving him vulnerable and unable to wield Falchion for a period of time. With my father weakened, they murdered the Exalt, leaving Ylisstol defenceless.

I anticipated the enemy's moves, leaping into action the moment I heard rustling from the bushes. I made a long cut in his back, quickly ending his life.

It was done.

Or so I had thought.

To my surprise, there was another enemy. I had heard movement after the first enemy fell. In a split second, I tried to evade the counterattack, but I had slipped over the previous assassin's sword. I barely dodged the attack as his blade connected with my mask.

My identity was no longer hidden.

I saw the remains of my mask sitting on the grass as I stumbled back. My father rushed towards the second, and thankfully last, assassin and stabbed him in the gut. I saw the confusion in his face when he saw me, a woman, and not as a man.

"Wait…Y-you're actually a woman?"

I had not intended anyone to find out my gender. My original plan was to leave as soon as the Exalt's life was saved, and nothing more. I was to enter as Marth, and to leave as Marth.

I had to scrap that idea, and my new "shocking" revelation, just pursue my main objective: saving my aunt.

* * *

The plan went swimmingly. There were no casualties, few injuries, and a grateful Exalt.

Validar was murdered at Gaius's hands. I never would have thought that the sweet-thief would have killed the leader of Grimleal assassins.

Emmeryn still stood at the top of the monarchy, and I wouldn't have it any other way.

I rushed out of the castle without a word, hoping that no one would bother to follow.

For the first time since I arrived, I slept easy that night.

* * *

That peaceful rest did not last long.

Before my eyes, Gangrel had already set the time and date for Emmeryn's execution, which was entirely new to me.

Damn, how did the timeline re-align itself after I stopped Emmeryn's initial death?

I was fairly certain that stopping the assassination from before would have stopped time's deadly fate in its tracks.

I rushed to the scene, but was too late.

I knew my aunt for a few months, and in the blink of an eye, she was gone again.

She sacrificed herself for Ylisse's future: a future she saw with Plegians and Ylisseans at peace. One that I knew would never come to pass.

My heart nearly stopped when I saw her lean over the cliff.

Not only did I have to see Aunt Emmeryn die, but now she had died twice in my life.

I felt like a failure.

Nothing was going how I planned, and we were all doomed to suffer our written fate.

How did people in this time stay optimistic, and stay strong?

It was the bonds of others, as Robin once described to me, that kept soldiers fighting. Bonds forged between people strengthened their relationships with one another, and they supported each other as those bonds grew. Sometimes those bonds grow into something greater: something I had wished to forget.

* * *

Growing up, even though the risen infestation became such a crisis, I could see that people were happier than I would have thought. Families helped each other through thick and thin, friends aided an ally's side, and of course, lovers supported each other as well.

I saw many lovers amidst the hundreds of soldiers. Couples would share a kiss before heading off to battle or they would hold hands and pray to the gods that their significant other would be with them the next day.

I knew almost nothing about love.

My brother always told me I was too stiff, and too serious. He said that in order to find love, one must loosen up and get in touch with people, rather than worry the day away. Then again, I was talking to the man who gets slapped by at least three women per day.

I would take being serious rather than being rejected by girls any day.

It was not that I did not believe in love or was not in it, I was just rather, _uncomfortable_ about my situation.

I am in love with Robin, which is a fact that no one knows, and should not know.

Being in love with a woman, in my opinion, is taboo in Ylisse at least; so I have to keep my feelings locked up.

Second of all, I am of royal blood.

Princesses are supposed to get engaged to a wealthy nobleman and "have a million babies", as Inigo put it. How would the Ylisseans react if they found out their future heir was have a wife? I do not want to bring any shame to my bloodline.

I do not want to think of what my father and mother would think of me. I do not want them to look down on their daughter, and I do not want to feel like a disgrace.

Over the course of time, I had quite a few suitors try to court me. I had to admit, a few were quite charming and handsome, but I never found myself attracted to any one of them. I wished I had the ability to love them, but my heart desired the same thing it always did.

I was in love with Robin, but that didn't mean that I did not find other women attractive, I just never had the attachment and infatuation that grew towards her.

Inigo was free to flirt with women to his heart's content, whereas I felt chained up. Perhaps I wanted to take a woman out to tea, or some other rendez-vous, but I could never allow myself to speak with such romantic implications.

I never fully admitted to myself that I was gay, I did not want to.

I was hiding behind a mask that no one could see. I was masking my identity in another way, I was also masking my identity to myself.

* * *

I couldn't save Aunt Emmeryn.

My identity was no longer a mystery to many.

My plan had derailed from its original purpose.

I had no idea what this altered future led to.

Gangrel was now defeated in Plegia after the mourning of Emmeryn's death, which meant the Royal Wedding of Chrom and Olivia was not too far away; also meaning it was less than two years until my birth in this timeline. Lucina, the first child of Chrom, the newly crowned Exalt, and his wife, Olivia the dancer.

I was nervous; I had hoped to accomplish what I had come here for before my birth, but it looked as if I was going to stay for another few years.

I snuck into my parents' wedding, just before the vows.

The tranquility of the chapel calmed me down. At least, there was peace for a while. From the balcony I could take in a breath taking view of Ylisstol.

It wasn't long until Robin stepped out on the balcony beside me, and she looked stunning in her ensemble. We talked about love and its bonds. Many times people have told me that my parents were bound to divorce because they did not know much about each other. However, they stayed together even in death.

"…Do you have someone you love, Marth?"

Her word's pierced deep within my heart's core.

If only she knew my pure devotion and affection for her, the emotions that I wanted to show.

I did not lie when I said fate gave me a chance to see the person I loved again.

I am eternally grateful, but whether my feelings reach her is up to me now.

I held her hand tightly that afternoon.

I cannot lose her again.

* * *

 **This chapter was quite difficult for me to write. Hopefully the transitions weren't too awkward. Anyways, I will take this time to reply to some of the reviews I have received:**

 **First, thanks to all who reviewed, they really do help :)**

 **Matt Rogan: In regards to Morgan in this story, it's difficult to say much without spoiling too much of what I have planned, but I think most people will like what I'm going to add, so stay tuned!**

 **(I have actually planned out most of the story by now, but feel free to suggest anything, as things are not set in stone yet)**

 **RandomChameleon: I'm so glad you enjoyed the previous chapter! I can confirm that this story will now swap between Robin and Lucina's perspectives as of next chapter.**

 **Thermometer: Actually I was saving Lucina's thoughts on her sexuality for this chapter, so hopefully you liked it. Lucina's thoughts are generally negative, whereas Robin's, although slightly negative, are still fairly positive.**

 **Next chapter will feature Robin, after the two year skip.**


	10. Blissful Times end at last

Robin sat in her room, scanning the various books laid out on the floor. She enjoyed reading and expanding her knowledge, so much that _some_ people found that she was too much of a bookworm. After the war with Plegia, the tactician had plenty of time to read all the books she wanted. She had just finished reading about battles of Ylisse's past, when it was formerly known as Akaneia. Next, she wanted to learn about the origins of the five nations of Laguz from Tellius. She wondered if Panne had any relation to them.

She picked up one of the books and blew the dust off of them. Did no one ever read any books?

She was about to open it but she was interrupted when someone opened the door of her room.

"Robin, there is an urgent matter to be discussed." Frederick said. "Please come into the main hall as quick as possible." The knight bowed as he left.

She followed Frederick into the main hall and saw Chrom, Lissa, Olivia, and another soldier.

"Please wait a moment," Chrom said to the soldier, nervously. He held his newborn child in his arms, as its cries filled the room. His face showed signs of lack of sleep and stress. The Prince recently became a father, and he had no idea how to take care of a child at all.

Chrom's parents never treated him and his siblings the best way, but he wanted to give his children the best care he could. The problem was, he didn't know how, and Chrom wasn't exactly the gentlest person in the world.

Robin felt the awkwardness in the room as she stepped in. The baby kept wailing and wailing until Olivia fed it some milk from a bottle.

"...My apologies." Chrom coughed. "These past few weeks have been quite troublesome."

"No need to apologize, your highness." The soldier said. Robin recognized her, she was the general back at Ferox. "Now, back to what I was saying, the Khan desperately requests you to meet with her at once."

"Flavia? That's odd. I hope that there's nothing wrong." Robin said.

"Unfortunately so, Miss Robin. Valm is no longer acting friendly as it would seem. Their leader, "The Conqueror", has sent warships upon us, and we fear Ylisse will be next." The general grimly responded.

Ferox wasn't a land that would go down easily. Most people were born fighters, with the spirit running through their veins. If Ferox had fallen, then that indicates that Valm could serve to be quite the threat.

"Are you certain?" Chrom asked.

"Yes, milord. You must come to Ferox at once." She confirmed.

"...Alright." The prince replied. "As soon as we are ready, we will head to Ferox."

* * *

Robin picked up her tomes and sheathed a silver sword just in case. "Two years fly by so fast, and now we're going back to war."

Too many things had happened in such amount of time.

Ylisse did restore its beauty and its welcoming aura with Chrom and Olivia at the throne. The couple even had a child, very recently. Their first born child was named Lucina, and she even had the brand of the exalt in her left eye.

A majority of the Shepherds got married, much to her surprise. Even Ricken had a wedding planned once he got older, and he scored (arguably) the most beautiful woman in the army: Cordelia. Robin wasn't jealous of the young mage one bit. Nope. Okay, maybe she was a little.

Almost everyone had a spouse by that time, except for a few men Lissa tried to hook her up with (much to Robin's annoyance).

Robin picked up the last thing she wanted to bring with her: her notebook. That tattered book was filled with a lot of notes, as one would expect, a few journal entries, lists of strategies, and a whole lot of drawings. Robin had a lot of time on her hands, so she started drawing out many things, from events to animals, and basically anything that gave inspiration. She flipped to a page where she drew a scene from Chrom's birthday last year: the prince was portrayed with a wide smirk while holding all his gifts. That was the painting she tried using various pastel colours for.

She flipped to the next page, and boy was she embarrassed. The page was full of sketches of Marth. Not the Hero King who ruled Akaneia, but the swordswoman who went by that name. She remembered doing that painting, Robin spent hours trying to find the best colour that would match the swordwoman's cerulean hair. The last time she saw her was at Chrom wedding, and she still hadn't forgotten her after two years. Maybe now wasn't the best time to be thinking of that. Those thoughts always clouded her mind when she needed focus the most.

Robin shut the book, and quickly returned to the main hall, where everyone was waiting.

* * *

"Chrom, you should let Olivia come with us, look at how heartbroken she is!" Lissa insisted.

Her older brother sighed. "I'm sure Olivia wants to look over Lucina, we both want her to grow up with her family."

"...Chrom, I want to go." Olivia begged. "I don't want you to get hurt."

Chrom looked at his wife, at his daughter, and back at his wife. He had a look of concern on his face before he spoke. "Olivia, I don't want you to get hurt either, it's just that...look at Lucina." He cradled his baby, a lifted her closer to Olivia. "I want to be with you more than anything, but I don't want Lucina to be alone. She deserves to be with her parents. My mother died when I was young, and my father didn't treat my siblings and I very fairly. I want to show her care while still attending my duties as the Exalt."

"Parents mean two people, Chrom; which includes you. Please, I know you care for us greatly, but if you cannot be there for Lucina, then your idea is flawed. Can she not be wet nursed like you and Lissa were? You two turned out fine. I can already tell that our child is a strong one, she gets that from you." Olivia said.

"Just give it up already, Chrom." Robin chuckled. "You know better than to argue with Olivia, or any woman for that matter. Just let her go with us, your baby girl will be safe in the castle."

"Fine." The prince agreed. "Here, hold Lucina for a second, Robin." He handed his baby to the tactician. She saw the brand in Lucina's eye for the first time. The baby giggled. Robin wondered why Chrom gave her his baby so suddenly.

Chrom kissed his wife and responded, "One condition, you better stay close to me at all times. Do you think you could do that, Olivia?"

The dancer stuttered, still in shock at her husband's sudden sign of affection."Um...of course, Chrom...I would like nothing else." The shade of crimson on her face was very apparent, which made Lissa comment on their relationship.

"I can't believe two years ago you two were practically strangers. Now I have a niece!" The princess said. "Chrom, you really get down to business fast."

The room was silent after the latter half of Lissa's words were said. "What? We were _all_ thinking it. Not that I don't love you guys, I just find it funny!"

"Er, Milady? Perhaps you should save these thoughts for another time..." Frederick coughed. "We do not want to keep Khan Flavia waiting."

* * *

 **Hey guys! Phew! The two year skip is over and now the more intense stuff happens. I'll try to update more but recently I've been pretty busy with school and other interests (sorry but Splatoon is seriously so good right now).**

 **Also Fire Emblem Fates' release date has been announced which is early than I expected, so mark your calendars everyone! I can safely say this fic will keep going after Fates releases, so don't think that I'll be abandoning this as soon as Fates releases outside of Japan.**


	11. A Forced Partnership

It wasn't long until they reached Ferox. The Shepherds were gladly welcomed back into Ferox's doors.

Flavia stood in the middle of its main hall and greeted her allies. "Hello Chrom, thank you for coming so quickly."

"I heard from your head general that the Valmese are heading toward Ylissean shores? Can you please elaborate on the situation?" The prince asked.

Flavia frowned. "Truthfully, that is about all I know as well to put it so bluntly. I do, however, have some messengers from Valm who have some insight into Valm's intentions."

Basilio walked out from the left wing, into the main hall. Behind him was a maid with long pink hair; it was neatly held by a headband she wore that had a piece of fabric resembling a wyvern's wing on both sides. She bowed in courtesy as she was in the presence of Ylissean royalty.

"Hello, how do you do? My name is Cherche. I hail from Rosanne, located in Valm. I served in House Virion, attending to the Duke."

"House Virion?" Robin asked. "That sounds like-"

"Oh heavens, did I hear my name being called out by none other than the brilliant tactician of Ylisse?" Virion called, as he walked slowly down the hall. He straightened up his cravat and struck a pose, as he did a hair flip. "All of you fell for the illusion that I was a common man, but in fact, I am the honourable Duke of House Virion!"

Chrom groaned. "Virion, enough of your shenanigans. If you could please move you little show along, it would be most appreciated."

"To put it simply, Walhart, the Conqueror, has taken complete control of Valm. He killed many of our men, and we feared that our lives would be next. We sought to warn others before Walhart's second phase of his plan takes effect. Walhart's army grows by the minute, and we know that Ylisse is next." Cherche explained. "The should be here in less than a fortnight."

"So it seems we have to put our forces together again, Chrom." Flavia stated.

Chrom thought about the tyrant he would be facing. Valm wasn't small for a continent, but wasn't small for a country.

The continent of Valm also had the Kingdom of Chon'sin residing in it, if he remembered correctly. It was most likely Chon'sin was under Walhart's rule as well.

"It seems we have another war on our hands..." Robin muttered. "and I don't like the sound of this one bit."

* * *

It wasn't long until word of more invasions happened. Valmese surrounded villages and towns, demanding citizens to hand over their possessions and pledge an oath of their loyalty. Anyone who didn't oblige to those rules were murdered.

The Shepherds did help fend off the invading Valmese soldiers, with the help of Virion's subordinate Cherche, but there were still many casualties faced and villages were destroyed. Valm did have a strong cavalry, consisting of many knights and paladins.

"This is bad, the Feroxian army suffered many losses against the Valmese vanguard, and they didn't even send all of their men!" Chrom noted.

Robin rolled out a map on a table. She looked at the various waterways around the regions. Ylisse was no better to take an attack from Valm, and they needed to act fast.

"So, Valm practically wiped out Ferox and now they are on their way here. Judging by their forces, Ylisse will have a definite disadvantage on land." Robin explained. "I noticed a ton of knights and paladins in that army... If we were to catch them a sea, perhaps we'd have a better chance of survival."

"But how, Robin? Ylisse has no warships." Chrom stated.

"And neither does Ferox, unfortunately." Basilio interjected. "If we did, then we would have beat those damned Valmese. Both Ylisse and Ferox have no need for a sea navy. Our best bet is to receive aid from a kingdom that borders the sea."

Robin glanced at the map again. She traced her finger along the borders of Ylisse's neighbouring countries and continents. There was only one country that fit Basilio's description. And that would mean...

"Plegia!" Robin announced. "They must have tons of warships."

"No, absolutely not." Chrom quickly said. "There is no way we're partnering up with them. Plegia may have gotten a new ruler, but I doubt he's any better than Gangrel. Plegia is, and always will be followers of Grima. The Grimleal and Ylisse don't mix very well."

Chrom did have a point there, Ylisse did always have a bad relationship with Plegia. In war, connections between nations was key. That is why Ferox and Ylisse made such a powerful alliance. In Gangrel's conquest, the communication between the two nations was swift, and clear. Without the other, Plegia's forces would have never fallen.

Now was a time of desperation: Ferox was utterly useless against the Plegian forces and Ylisse was no better. Their partnership couldn't stop the impending forces of Valm's Conqueror, Walhart. Plegia was needed now, even if the country is full of shadiness and Grimleal followers. Robin needed Chrom to overlook this fact.

.. .Didn't Emmeryn want Plegia and Ylisse to settle their differences and be together a peace? Wasn't she hailed as a martyr for both nations, and change the heart of some Plegians?

"Boy, if you want a chance to win this, then you have to do whatever it takes...even if you have to side with Plegia!" Basilio slammed his fist onto the table.

'Plegia'. Just the sound of the word made Chrom grimace. He had heard rumours of Plegia's new ruler recently. Apparently the man was to lead Plegia into a new era of prosperity...(Jeez, he totally sounded like Gangrel 2.0... ) but he did not have as outlandish of ideas as the late Mad King. Rumours were that this leader had taken the good points of Gangrel's ideals and mended it together with the Plegians' wishes; what those wishes were, Chrom had no idea.

The Shepherds had a fifty-fifty chance that this request could turn out marvellously for all.

And maybe Chrom decided to take that risk at once.

"...Alright, we'll send a messenger to Plegia at once."

* * *

 **Hey guys, hope you are doing well.**

 **Unfortunately, I have some news to share with all of you.**

 **This story will be put on hiatus for an unknown period of time, due to me having surgery this week.**

 **I expect the next chapter to be up in February, but it also could be much longer than that (depending on my recovery time)**

 **Sorry for this late announcement, and I hope you all understand.**

 **...Oh, can I just say the Smash Ballot winner was announced?!**

 **I NEED TO GET A BIGGER SD CARD FOR ALL THE DLC!**

 ***cough* Okay, I'm done.**

 **Anyways, I hope to see you all in the new year! :D Merry Christmas!**


	12. Shocking Blood Relations

The Shepherds arrived at Plegia's outpost located at Carion Isle. The heavy door creaked loudly as Frederick went ahead to open it. "…Milord," He said. "I have an uneasy feeling about this."

The Great Knight stepped back and let Chrom take the lead. The rest followed behind the Exalt through the entrance.

"Hello Lord Chrom." A seductive voice welcomed.

There they saw Aversa, the Dark Flier who was formerly the subordinate of the late Mad King Gangrel.

Frederick drew his Silver Lance and ordered Chrom to stay back. "This is a trap, isn't it…"

"My, my, you Ylisseans sure jump to conclusions quickly. I am just here to greet you before meeting milord." She laughed. "There are no tricks, I assure you, Lord Chrom."

"…So you serve the king now?" Chrom asked, with his hand placed on Falchion's hilt just in case.

"Why yes, Lord Validar is a most wonderful leader for Plegia. We have been doing tremendous under his rule." She explained.

They heard footsteps approaching, with short strides followed by a slight sound of fabric dragging along the floor.

"Ah, here he comes now."

The new ruler of Plegia looked quite familiar in Chrom's eyes: The tossed back long hair, the goatee, the light purple cloak…

Where had he seen it before?

"Greetings Lord Chrom. I am Validar. I am pleased to fund Ylisse's campaign against the Valmese." Validar said, as he stuck out his hand for a hand shake.

Validar had really long purple fingernails, something that creeped Chrom out a lot. "Thank you, Lord Validar. You are truly too kind."

"Well nothing but the best for Ylisse. I assume that everything is in the past now. Anyways, I can offer the sea vessels you requested, as long as some supplies." Validar grinned.

The grin on the Plegian King's face looked all too familiar to Robin. "We cannot ask for anything more." Robin added. "…Have we met before? I feel this vague familiarity with you, your Highness."

Validar chuckled. "Unfortunately, I do not recall such a meeting, but I do know of you, Miss Robin. Everyone across the land knows of Ylisse's top tactician!"

"Yes, we are blessed to have Robin in the Shepherds," Chrom commented. Such praise from both Validar and Chrom had Robin quite embarrassed.

Chrom and the others turned back towards the entrance.

"Before you go, Milord…" Aversa said. "We would like you to meet someone: our hierophant."

A figure draped in a black cloak walked down the hallway. Their face was covered by the cloak's hood, all that could be seen was the person's blank expression.

"So, you must be very intelligent to be Plegia's hierophant." Robin commented.

The hierophant stood there silently, acknowledging Robin's words, but no reply was spoken.

"…I'm sorry, have I said something offensive? I am gravely sorry if so."

The hierophant mumbled quietly to themselves.

"Good Hierophant, may I request you lower your hood? That is courtesy when in front of Ylissean Royalty." Frederick said.

"...Very well, sir..." The hierophant mumbled. They removed their hood from their head, and their face was covered no more.

"What?!"

The voice, the white locks of hair, the eyes...everything about the hierophant, resembled Robin!

The Hierophant glanced at Chrom, with a smirk on her face. She chuckled lightly.

"...Is this better, sire? My name is Robin."

Chrom took a step back. "What is this sorcery? How come...she looks just like OUR Robin?"

Frederick took out his silver lance once again. "...I knew you Plegians were up to something fishy."

Aversa cackled. "I am afraid that is all the time we have a the moment, Milord."

The Plegian trio disappeared, most likely teleportation from dark magic.

* * *

That evening Robin could not rest.

The image of the other Robin was etched into her mind.

Who was she?

Who was Validar?

Why did everything today seem so familiar to her?

She tried to lay down until she felt a pang of pain well up in her head. A sort of a vibrating ringing sound rang in her head.

"Heed me..."

"Heed me, Robin..."

She had officially gone crazy. Now there were voices in her head!

"Why is there this voice...coming from my head? My thoughts? No..." She questioned. She clutched her head in pain, and tried to resist this voice.

A pulse of light appeared in front of her, and Validar, the king himself, was beside her. The red irises of his eyes glared deep inside her thoughts, with ill intent.

"Why do you insist giving your heart to these Ylissean scum?"

"...You were calling me, V-Validar..." Robin winced, the pain too strong for her to handle. "Get out of my head!"

Validar was unshaken, instead he looked at her with a sarcastic hurt face. "You ignorant child...You dare take that tone to your very own Father?!"

"...My father?"

It was true that Robin did not remember even a bit of her past, but Validar being her father seemed like such a hoax.

Validar looked almost demonic, and Robin looked pure human. That couldn't add up. Maybe an adoptive father, but not her biological father surely?

"Yes, you are of my flesh and blood. That is why you are destined for much more! Submit to Grima and become the prophet you can be!"

Robin struggled to keep herself upright. She was about to lose her balance.

 _...Grima? Am I Grima's puppet?_

"Robin!" Chrom called. She saw the prince run up to her and place his hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright?"

Validar groaned. "You'll see," as his illusion dispersed.

"Nngh..." Robin winced as she tried to free her mind of Validar's control. It was over before she knew it, and the pain subsided in a few seconds. "...I think I'm fine, Chrom."

"'Fine' is a poor choice of words, Robin! What happened?" Chrom's voice was riddled with concern.

"King Validar...he told me I was his daughter," The words seemed to flow roughly as she spoke them.

"What?! How can you possibly know this is true? It could be Plegia messing with us again!" He accused.

Robin's voice faltered, and she stared at the ground. "Maybe I don't want to know about my past again..."

 _Could this mean that the Plegian Hierophant is my sister? My twin?_

 _Oh gods, what a conundrum..._

Frederick rushed up to both of them. The Great Knight was panting out of breath. "Milord, risen have circled the camp!"

"Damn, not this again..."

* * *

There was something different about these risen. The risen evaded their moves much easier, as if they anticipated every move...

Were the risen being controlled?

 _Validar..._

She opened up her elwind tome, and cast gusts of wind to the first risen. It flew and hit the rocky ground, excreting the purple smoke.

Robin was about to cast another spell, but she found herself surrounded by a flock of crows. "Caw-Caw!" A voice chirped. "Caw-Caw!"

A man with white hair and a light purple robe emerged from the flock. "How are ya holding up here? You look kind of shaken...mind if I join your ' _CAW'SE_?"

"Another Plegian?...Why should I trust you?"

The man chuckled a hearty laugh. "Man, that sounded stone cold! I got a thing for killing. The jokes are just the tip of the iceberg, nyahaha!"

The dark mage took out his Ruin tome and struck the horde of risen creeping towards them. A burst of sinister energy built up in the spell's core and exploded. That must have inflicted major damage on the risens' most critical spots.

"...I'm not even going to try to stop him." Robin said.

* * *

Chrom plunged Falchion into the Risen Chief's chest, and it hit the ground with a moan.

The Exalt wiped the sweat off his forehead and sighed. "...That's all of them."

"Chrom, look out!" Robin called. She noticed an assassin gripping a silver sword ready to strike.

"Huh?"

Chrom was suddenly pushed back, and he heard the assassin's blade clash with another.

A grunt was heard, following deep breaths.

"Don't you touch my father..."

A woman blocked the hit from the assassin as she stood in front of the Ylissean prince. Who else could it be, other than...

 _...Marth?_

Marth scared the assassin away, it retreated back to its previous location. She wiped a bead of sweat off her forehead and turned to the group.

"Thank the gods you're safe..." She huffed.

 _She was watching us the whole time?_

 _Was she spying on Chrom?_

Everyone looked in disbelief at Marth's sudden presence yet again. Chrom was completely confused, and asked Marth to speak with him privately.

* * *

Robin watched Marth and Chrom from afar as the two had their private chat. She saw Marth's face completely wet with tears, as the swordswoman collapsed into the Exalt's arms.

 _Crap, don't get jealous...don't get jealous..._

The sight of Chrom and Marth embracing made her confused, slightly agitated, and a little sick.

She glared at Chrom after a while, wanting to punch his face. "Hands off my woman..." Robin grunted quietly. The Prince was caressing the swordswoman's hair while she sobbed into his shoulder.

She cleared her throat. "Ahem... Chrom?"

"Is there something wrong, Robin?" Chrom asked, as he broke his hug with Marth.

 _Well yeah, if you'd get your hands off of her earlier that'd be great!_ She wanted to say.

"It's just you and Marth are alone and hugging...that's how ill rumours are born." She actually replied, trying to keep her composure. She pointed at Olivia, who stood beside her, sobbing. "Oh Chrom...I thought we would last forever..."

The prince took a deep breath. "Should we tell her, Lucina?"

 _Lucina...isn't that...?_

 _No way._

"Olivia, listen to me." Chrom said. "...This is going to come as a shock but, this is our daughter."

 _...So you're telling me that the woman that I've been deeply infatuated with is..._

 _my best friend's daughter._

"Do you think I'm an IDIOT?" Olivia shouted at her husband's face.

"...It's true, Olivia. Look closely, my left eye possesses the Brand of the Exalt." Lucina explained.

"It's the brand..." Olivia gasped. "The one that my baby has...how is this possible?!"

"I am her from another time, more than ten years hence...when history takes a deep dark turn."

* * *

Robin wanted to scream and yell.

What kind of situation did she get into?!

"Marth," Robin called, but she quickly corrected herself. "…I mean Lucina. That is who you are, right?"

"Yes, I am Lucina, just in another time." The princess answered. She kept her hand nested on Parallel Falchion's hilt. It was truly Chrom's sword as Robin's suspicions predicted. Every part of Lucina's Parallel Falchion mirrored Chrom's: from the divine sword's pommel to its blade.

She glanced at Lucina again. Her cerulean hair was long, falling past her shoulders, and she could clearly notice the Brand of the Exalt in her left eye now that she looked at her straight in the face. Lucina looked to be around eighteen, and Robin herself assumed, she was around twenty.

 _Damn, she is Chrom's daughter! Robin, how could you be so stupid to be attracted to your best friend's daughter, and a royal no less! And not to mention that she's a woman, you're a woman, and that she's a baby! Er, I mean technically she's a baby in this timeline…oh gods, this is confusing._

"Robin, are you feeling okay, you seem frustrated." Lucina said, breaking her out of her thoughts. "I know it is a shock, but I am truly the princess back at Castle Ylisse."

Lucina still had the look of concern in her eyes. "Robin, I thought you would be the one to get over the shock the fastest frankly." She brought the tactician into a hug.

"Back in the future, you were still a very close friend to our family. You made the dark times so much brighter for everyone, including me."

"…I'm sorry Lucina, I just need some time." Robin said. She bolted away from Lucina's hold, and didn't look back.

"Robin! Where are you going?"

She rushed to her tent, and frantically looked for her notebook. Once she saw the book's silver spine, she picked it up and opened it up. She flipped through all the drawings she made of "Marth", now known as Lucina, and felt disgusted.

'489 days have passed since I have seen her', one of the captions underneath described.

She wanted to burn the book into ashes and leave its remains in the scorching desserts of Plegia, but she couldn't. She harboured a deep love for these drawings, even if her new feelings of realization and anger conflicted with those.

"Ugh, why did I…have to…" She muttered to herself, as she pounded her fist into the book. Her fist made an imprint in the page, right around the princess's face in the drawing. She traced the imprint with her finger, and started to cry. The tears drenched the edges of the paper, leaking through onto another page.

"Am I really going to force myself out of this?"

 _Damnit...I...love her._

* * *

 **I'm back!**

 **I'm not completely recovered but at least I'm good enough to keep writing for you guys :)**

 **Man, a lot of stuff happens in this chapter. Awakening was all sorts of weird time travel shenanigans.**

 **The hiatus is done, so with that, I'll see you next chapter and thanks to all who are still reading this!**


	13. A Fiery Encounter in Valmese Waters

If anyone would have told Robin that she was the daughter of the King of Plegia, she would think you were crazy.

If anyone would have told Robin that she would soon meet a traveller from the future, she would think you were crazy once again.

If anyone would have told Robin that the person she would soon cherish the most was said traveller, you would be deemed insane.

If anyone would have told Robin that this traveller, the one who she supposedly so deeply cherished, was in fact the Exalt's daughter, she would just stop listening.

And yet, all those statements became true in one night.

Robin, member of the shepherds and trusted tactician of Ylisse, was very confused.

It was true that being an amnesiac meant that she would encounter many unpredictable and unanticipated events and tidbits about her life, but this information was very out of the blue.

King Validar, the monarch of Ylisse's nefarious neighbour, was her father. It was implied that she was destined to be a child created for the Grimeal, for her purpose in life to serve nothing but a pawn to the Fell Dragon, Grima. Slowly, some pieces started to fall into place, while others just created greater gaps, such as the circumstances on Plegia's hierophant, and what was the catalyst to his plan; or even the catalyst of her own motivations. Perhaps a scaring memory from the past was making Robin suppress all of her memory that her brain could contain. Robin didn't want to remember who she was any more.

She had made all these new memories with the Shepherds that even if she was to retain her previous memories, it still wouldn't make any bit of sense to her.

In a way, she presumed that she was the example of a nice Plegian. Ugh, Plegian. That's what she was, and it was unsettling to her. Even more unsettling to be Validar's possible successor to the Plegian throne.

Validar's daughter was lusting for the Exalt's daughter. As if the situation wasn't awkward enough.

"Lucina", the progeny of Chrom and Olivia, was the biggest surprise of the war. Some people weren't as surprised though, as some claimed Marth had some very feminine features that made it clear "he" was just a woman with short hair.

From that moment on, Robin made an effort not to make eye contact with the princess, and only spoke when necessary. She wept to herself when she was alone, and started harbouring feelings of hate towards herself for such feelings.

However, as Chrom's trusted tactician, she wore a smile on her face, for fear that her real emotions would only render her weak.

Robin had no time to act helpless, but internally she felt exactly that.

All this made her feel something...something that had to come out, but what was it?

It kept building up and up...

She felt it at the back of her throat.

"Blarghhhhh!" Robin said as she puked off the side of the boat.

Yup, puke. And lot's of it.

"Ew, Robin! I had no idea you got so seasick!" Lissa said, as she covered her nose.

The Shepherds were on their way using the ocean vessels that Plegia so "kindly" provided. However, Robin learned the tough way that she was prone to seasickness.

"I...I'll be fine." Robin coughed. "I'm sure this is the last one."

"You puked four times this whole trip." Chrom said.

"As long as I work as if I'm at 100%, it's fine." She muttered back.

Just after she answered, flaps of a wyvern's wings were heard, approaching closer and closer.

"Milord Chrom," Cherche said, atop of her wyvern, Minerva. "I see the Valmese are on our tail."

"Damn. How many of fleets of ships do they have?"

"Their fleet match ours, but they have more soldiers. We are outnumbered." Cherche informed.

"...We need a plan fast."

* * *

The Shepherds split up into two groups, a team lead by Chrom, and a squad led by Robin.

Against three ships of Valmese soldiers, including one menacing General by the name of Ignatius.

"Ylissean troops! You are surrounded, there is no escape; three ships packed with soldiers trumps your single ship with a small pack of mercenaries." Ignatius started. "Surrender to Emperor Walhart or face a bloody death at sea."

"I won't deny that there will be deaths today...but it won't be ours." Robin said.

The Valmese army was fierce. A flock of pegasus knights, a horde of knights, and a squad of mages. Truly a mix well constructed.

The steel plated armour had such a nice sheen, it really was unfortunate for the Valmese that Stahl had an armorslayer.

Two hits each and all the heavily armoured soldiers were lying on the deck, as the blade pierced the steel plating which broke apart.

The team of pegasus knights approached to the left, charging for the green armoured cavalier, but then the sound of a bow being drawn was heard.

The arrows left of the bow of Virion, and swept right through the air. The head of the arrows collided with the first pegasus, striking its wings critically. The rest then followed in a matter of seconds.

Robin could hear the splash of the ocean as the pegasi and riders fell into the water, and the screams being literally drowned out.

It was at this moment that Chrom's squad ran in, and went straight for the general.

Ignatius raised his spear and chucked it at Chrom, but Lucina rushed in and blocked the hit from damaging her father.

Stahl once again used his armourslayer, and the general tried to resist his attack.

Clearly weakened, but not quite beaten, Ignatius jabbed his spear into the cavalier's right knee, causing him to fall off his steed.

Chrom rushed in and landed the final blow with his rapier, slashing precise but powerful stabs.

"It's time to light this ship." Robin said.

Stahl laid on the ship's deck, clutching his knee, clearly still in pain and bleeding from the deep wound. "I need a healer."

"Don't worry Stahl, I'll get you one as soon as possible-"

"EVERYONE, YOU HAVE TO JUMP NOW!" Basilio yelled.

Robin clutched Stahl's hand and tried to drag him to the end of the ship. Maybe she could just carry him to safety, that could work.

"I'm sorry Robin, I can't put weight through my leg." Stahl explained.

"It's okay, just keep holding on to my hand."

Robin could hear the crackling of flames...which meant the oil tanks were going to explode any second.

Uh oh.

Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

The two were almost at the edge of the dock, but would they have enough time? It was already starting to get hot.

"Robin!" Chrom yelled. "Let's go! You two are the last ones left!"

"I-I know, just...wait!" She answered, trying her hardest to carry Stahl, who wasn't the lightest man in the army.

"Milady Robin," Cordelia called. "Hop on." She extended her hand.

As soon as Robin gripped Cordelia's hand she heard a boom.

Scared and startled, she realized she forgot something.

Stahl.

She turned to look back at the fiery blaze. A body of a cavalier burning alive.

The fire crackled and consumed the ships whole.

A sky a red was cast upon the sea and embers burnt brightly, giving the illusion of the sea being on fire.

And a spot empty on the boat for one more shepherd.

She...didn't save him.

In the moment, she let go of Stahl's hand and he was burnt along with the ships.

Robin failed herself.

* * *

It would take some time before the Shepherds reached the Valmese port. The sea was no longer red by then, but Robin still saw the raging flames in her memories.

She had secluded herself in a cabin on the boat for a while now, weeping and cursing to herself for about two hours. Everyone told her not to take Stahl's death too hard, casualties were a point of war, and he would be honoured as soon as the war came to an end.

Even so, she blamed herself for his death. Robin hated this war, and she hated death, even the deaths of the enemy. Robin hated the though of taking someone's life away from their families, and friends. The idea of burning your enemies alive on a ship seemed very morbid.

If only she hadn't been found on that field by Chrom one day, and there wouldn't be any more screw ups.

If only...

"Robin?"

The sound of someone calling her was startling.

"How have you been, Robin? We've all been worried about you." Lucina said.

Lucina simply being in her presence just added more "fuel to the fire".

"Lucina...am I a bad tactician?" She asked.

"Where did you get that idea? You've been a marvellous tactician. You have pulled off amazing victories and everyone is grateful for that." Lucina answered.

Robin hesitated before speaking again as a tear started to form in her left eye. "Everyone is grateful? I'm marvellous? If-if I was _truly_ as marvellous as you say, then why did I allow..." Her voice started to crack as she trailed off. "why did I allow Stahl to die then?"

"I feel horrible!" Robin cried as she held back her tears. "...I don't want to show my face."

Lucina didn't say anything, but Robin felt the princess suddenly hold her in an embrace. Was she trying to comfort her?

"Wha-what is this for..." Robin muttered quietly.

"Shhh..." Lucina whispered, as she held her closer. "No one is going to resent you for you actions. My father knows that you did what you could, and sometimes...death is inevitable. I felt horrible when my aunt passed away again after I tried so desperately to save her life, but fate took another course of action for her."

Robin buried her face into Lucina's shoulder and began to weep. "Do you blame yourself for Emmeryn's death, Lucina?"

"I did." Lucina choked back. "I did for some time. I wondered why I couldn't save her. I thought all that time in hiding was a waste of time, and all my efforts did not matter. It is why I still worry for my father, and that I might not be able to foresee when someone will try to take his life again."

Lucina's embrace was so comforting; she smelled like smoke and sweat, but it didn't matter. Robin loved the fact that someone took the time to check up on her even if that might seem a little hypocritical, considering Robin wanted to be left alone initially.

"With the way things have been going, I have no doubt that you will save him." Robin told her. "You're courageous, dedicated, and you have a kind heart."

Lucina laughed. "Hey, I am the one trying to make you feel better, not you trying to make me feel better." She lightly messed up Robin's hair after that remark. "but thank you, Robin. You also possess those qualities."

"Mmhmm..." Robin mumbled as she kept her face buried in the princess's shoulder. "You do make me feel a lot better. Don't leave just yet..."

Robin's cheeks burned up as she realized what she said. _Man, that sounded greedy._

"If you insist."

Maybe being the tactician wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

 **And Chapter 13 is finished. This one took me quite a while to write the draft and then forever to finish my revisions.**

 **I've been really trying hard to polish up my grammar and structure, so hopefully that shines through.**

 **Recently there was this fanfiction post on r/fireemblem and I was worried if I was at fault for any of the flaws mentioned in the comments.**

 **As always reviews are appreciated and I'll see you next chapter!**


	14. Chon'sin Dynasts Take Charge

It wasn't long after the Shepherds arrived at the Valmese port that they had to spring into battle again.

A woman with long black hair, and dressed in purple clothing was being pursued by Valmese knights. She had two sheathed swords with her, but she had no time to fight back.

Her name was Say'ri, the princess to the land of Chon'sin, and sister to one of Valm's generals, Yen'fay.

The two split off on different paths after Walhart decimated their homeland, with Say'ri on a path of revival and justice, and Yen'fay on the path of plumage and bloodshed.

He became the head general of Valmese's forces, alongside Excellus and Cervantes.

Yen'fay's decision led Say'ri to be heartbroken but enraged, so much so that she would not hesitate to cut her own brother down. He sided with the enemy, and betrayed his country. He was not befitting of the title of prince. Say'ri thought her brother was weak to submit to the Valmese, but he had clarified he chose the role out of his own volition.

Soon, a small resistance started to form to rebel against Walhart's forces, and Say'ri rose to be its leader. This army was no match for the Valmese troops, but they were stealthy and cunning.

In order to fulfil her vengeance on the Valmese, Say'ri needed the aid of the Ylissean Shepherds, and fast.

* * *

"Over there!" A knight yelled. "Don't let her escape!"

Say'ri had reached the end of the town's alley. It was a dead end, and it wasn't soon until she would be cornered. She unsheathed a steel sword and blocked an oncoming stab from one of the knights hot on her trail.

The knights slowly backed her into a corner, and the other knocked the sword from her hands. She was defenceless, but still knew she would make it out alive. It wasn't long ago she spotted the Ylissean army's ship dock at the port. They were right on time, as some of the resistance's spies predicted.

Say'ri just had to stall for time until they arrived.

* * *

Chrom didn't know why this woman was being targeted, but he knew that regardless of her reasons, she had to be an ally of the Shepherds. An enemy of an enemy must mean an ally, and judging by her appearance, she seemed to be quite capable and a possible stellar addition to the Shepherds. Scanning the battlefield, Chrom noticed that the Valmese army seemed to be split into two squadrons: one on the shore, and one near a strip full of houses.

Again, the shepherds split up into two teams, however one was lead by Chrom and the other by his daughter, Lucina, this time. Robin was still emotionally damaged by Stahl's passing in the previous battle, despite efforts to cheer her up. Lucina told her father that she would take Robin's place for the upcoming battle, and no one had any rejections to that decision.

"Even though I had stayed with her for a while, she still seemed to be in distress. Father, although Robin is the Shepherd's tactician I think it is strongly advised that Robin gets the rest she needs." Lucina had previously explained.

Chrom hadn't known future Lucina for long; heck, he hadn't even known baby Lucina for that long either, but he knew that he could trust her just by the tone in her voice and the look of concern conveyed on his daughter's face.

"I can't believe my daughter's grown up to be so compassionate and determined." Chrom chuckled, as he watched her rejoin the troops. "Maybe I could be a good father after all."

* * *

Leading her allies through a battle wasn't something unusual for Lucina. She was the leader for many of the battles that took place in the future against the risen. She remembered the stress and anxiety that would strike her as a battle dredged on; the many thoughts that would rush through her head as adrenaline kicked in with every swing of her sword and every cry of pain.

However, she was never in a position to cry. Despite all the hardships she had faced, she had to go into battle with an iron will and her head held high. This was part of the reason why some people suspected Lucina lacked many emotions, with her face always so stoic, and a lack of expression save for a few grimaces here and there.

At least in the past she had found herself to be more lax. She had let herself free: these past few days she had cried, opened herself up to others, and sympathised.

The overall aura of the past felt much less bleak, it was more riddled with promise, but she still felt worrisome about Grima's revitalisation and the possible death of her father.

All those worries were pushed into the back of her head as she tried to relax and calm herself down but she always remembered that regardless of the time period she was in, she was fighting in a war; and war did nothing but deprive people of the things they love.

No. At that moment, it was not a time to be thinking of her distress but rather the situation at hand: fending off these Valmese soldiers and saving the cornered woman.

* * *

"Aye, Lord Chrom, the Resistance is strong, but not enough." Say'ri explained. "I fear that many people of Chon'sin despise me because of my brother. That is why I am in need of more support."

"Say'ri, you may fight alongside the Shepherds, but us together is a mere fraction of Walhart's forces, is it not?" Chrom asked. He didn't know how to help the Chon'sin Princess's situation at all. Sure, once an angry monarch once invaded his homeland to some extent, but he had never felt mistrust from his people or a huge desperation for more comrades in arms.

"You are right that our armies combined do not even compare to the numbers of Walhart's men, but even so I believe our forces together will yield great results. Are you not the team that skillfully destroyed thousands of Valmese ships? Besides, I have a plan that will unite my men together."

"And what is it?"

"The divine dragon's oracle: The Voice." Say'ri stated.

* * *

 **Fourteen chapters of this already? Wow, that was fast. Thanks for staying through to read all those chapters, and the many more that will come.**

 **Recently I went back to re-reading the previous chapters and I'd just like to say that any spelling errors in any of the previous chapters or any future chapters will be patched up once this story is completed (hopefully)**

 **As always, see you next chapter :)**


	15. A Prince of Passion

When Inigo thought about his trip to the past, he hadn't expected to end up in the back of a Valmese military base somehow. Donning red armour with grey pauldrons, and a navy blue mask, Inigo was overwhelmed with anxiety and fear because he obviously didn't belong there. It was his overconfidence that go him there anyways; he thought that he could take on multiple brigands who were terrorising a village, but with the odds being thirty to one, the fight was not in his favour.

Inigo was taken in as a recruit because the Valmese needed more men after two ships full of soldiers were seared at the ports. He was a capable fighter for sure, but just the thought about fighting for Valm just made him very uneasy.

"Hey kid." A fellow soldier said to him. "What's with that mask, this isn't a masquerade ball."

"Oh, sorry, sir. It's just...that I wear this so I don't have to show the wounds my face has endured from this war." He lied. "An archer pierced my right eye, you see, and the end result was not pretty to look at." The real reason was his brand, one that clearly showed the connection between him and the Exalted.

* * *

"Inigo, I have made you a mask similar to Lucina's." He remembered Gerome saying. "Like her, you too bear a mark on your eye which is an indication of your lineage. This mission could be put in jeopardy if anyone finds out about your lineage." Minerva screeched in agreement to her rider's statement.

Inigo held the navy blue mask in his hands. It had three slits on each side for sight and was lined with a golden shimmer on the edges, but the overall shape of the mask differed from the butterfly shape his sister's had. The shape of Inigo's mask was reminiscent of a bird, or more specifically, of an owl. It wasn't feathery, but had smooth ridges.

"I think it's rather cute, Inigo." Lucina commented. "It also may help with your shyness." She had now donned her butterfly mask and tied her hair back, giving herself the appearance of a young man.

While he never admitted it, he sometimes felt inferior to his sibling, which was silly, but true. They were different people, but even so Inigo felt the pressure and expectations that weighed on his shoulders. After all, Lucina did get most of the spotlight when they were children. She was the eldest child after all, and the one with the power to wield the sacred blade Falchion.

She was the leader; it was to be expected, being born in a role with such responsibility, and her personality and mannerisms reflected that. Inigo was "carefree and lax", and Lucina was serious and stoic most of the time. He wasn't expected of much but maybe now was the time to change that.

Inigo put on his mask and prayed for any sort of power bestowed on to him for this journey, anything that would help the group achieve their goal.

* * *

"I understand." The soldier answered. "For the longest time I had a scar on my face which hasn't disappeared. Just remember, when we win this war under Lord Walhart, these wounds will be proof of our dedication and strength. Now, it's time to line up; General Cervantes should be summoning us soon."

General Cervantes was strange. The man was an experienced fighter, but he wouldn't stop talking about his moustache and beard that gave him strength each battle. Facial hair wasn't that magical, honestly.

"So soon? I must admit, it's been a while since I've fought in a group." Inigo confessed. "Where are we needed?"

"The Mila Tree. There's a report that the Ylisseans are trying to free "The Voice", who we need to imprison in order to get the Resistance to surrender."

The words 'The Ylisseans' sent a shock through him. Did that mean there was a possibility he would fight his father's army, The Shepherds? There wasn't any other militia he knew, so it must have been them.

If what he thought was true, then Inigo planned to feign his oath to the Valmese army and join the Shepherds as soon as possible.

Sheathing his steel sword, he stated, "Let's go."

* * *

The Mila Tree was huge. Thousands of stairs leading up to a canopy, which wasn't even the top. Atop the tree was a shrine where Tiki was confined in, the tree gave it structure and support as its branches intertwined and tangled underneath, and its roots deeply in the ground. The shrine was where people prayed to the gods and hoped for wisdom or fortune. Yet, in that current moment of time, that serene sacred place was disturbed by the fighting occurring directly underneath it.

Weapons clashed and blood was shed as Cervantes and Chrom's army's engaged in battle.

With a wave of a hand, reinforcements of the bearded general's team approached, armed to the teeth. Chrom grunted in dismay, wondering why the Valmese had so many men to spare, and so many men willing to walk the steep climb to get to the battleground.

Lucina reassured her father that even outnumbered, the Shepherds would be victorious. She then glanced at Robin, who then nodded, and proceeded to back her up.

The eyes of the soldiers looked bloodthirsty, just for the lust of victory for their commander and homeland. It was easily unnerving to some, but the Shepherds readied their weapons in retaliation.

* * *

"Gah! Urgh..." A lancer grunted out as he suffered a fatal slash from Chrom's Falchion. That makes twenty so far to die at his blade, and the battle wasn't close to being done yet. He stared at the lancer's ally, a quivering mercenary who stood there in shock. His ally laid on the ground in front of him, blood seeping from his back.

Were those tears running down his face?

The mercenary's armour was clearly stained from blood, having sustained scratches and protrusions. He tried to get a good glance at this man, but yet his face was obscured by a mask.

"Don't hide from me." Chrom muttered as he lunged at the enemy. The soldier parried the attack by moving his sword diagonally, then using force to push Chrom back.

Chrom could tell this soldier wasn't using the most of his brute strength and his technique lacked tenacity Chrom felt frequently from fighting the rest of Cervantes's men. He continued his spar with the other man, but every blow continued to be parried.

"Left...right..." Chrom heard the soldier mutter. "...and spin." The mercenary quickly leapt from left to right and spun with a slight twirl, most likely an evasion tactic. The gleam of the steel sword shone as it came in contact with the prince.

Chrom was swept off his feet from a swift downward blow to his knees, knocking Chrom on to his back. Chrom rolled backwards to retrieve Falchion, which flew out of his hands when he took a tumble, but it was grasped by his foe.

The soldier sheathed his steel sword and extended his hand to the prince, strangely. His hand was trembling, yet from the smirk on his face, he was calm.

"Phew. Good spar there. Now, I wasn't actually going to kill you,...Chrom." The Valmese man said. "I've come to join your forces."

* * *

The first thing Chrom noticed about Inigo was how light on his feet he was. Even with an intense fight, Inigo had a bounce in his step, and was quite graceful. His fighting style reflected this; his posture, and his stance was nothing of a brute would have. Also reflected in his fighting style was the fact that Inigo wasn't from Valm, but rather, Ylisse. The most puzzling fact was that it resembled the techniques taught at House Ylisse; ones he learned as a young boy.

"Hyah!" Chrom shouted as he pierced his blade upwards, cutting his foe's chest in one swipe.

Chrom looked behind his shoulder and noticed that most of the dispatched reinforcements (barring Inigo) were dealt with the help of the rest of the Shepherds. Robin, Lucina, Lissa, Frederick, and Olivia approached him with concerned looks on their faces.

"I-Inigo?! Why are you wearing that?" Lucina blurted out. She removed her brother's mask and brushed his bangs out of his face.

He blushed, and turned his face away. "Aw, come on, Lucina. That's how you greet me? And to embarrass me in front of all these people?"

"...My apologies, I have not seen you for some time. Is it not common for a sister to worry for her brother?"

Olivia slowly stepped in between the two siblings. "L-Lucina, you never mentioned another sibling..."

Inigo bowed in front of his mother and father and showed them his brand. "Yes, the truth is I am not a Valmese soldier, but rather your second child: Inigo, the prince of Ylisse. It is my honour to meet you again-

Mother and Father."

* * *

 **Fifteen chapters in and a whole lot more to go. This is gonna be fun.**

 **As always, thanks for reading, and see you next time!**


	16. Dances and Decisions

"Lucina, you haven't spoken a word all night."

Lucina stayed quiet as the two siblings continued their dance routine. The night was cool, and the air was crisp. No sounds were to be heard but the hooting of owls and the light breeze of the wind. The forest provided a nice scenery and cover from any people that might want to spy on them.

Left and right the duo stepped; Inigo hummed a little tune to keep their choreography in sync.

"..I happen to have a lot on my mind." Lucina said.

"Dancing is a good medium to let out all your emotions and for relieving stress, you know." Inigo chuckled.

It had been a long time since Inigo and Lucina danced together. They had both learned from their mother, Olivia, but it was clear that Inigo was the more graceful and dedicated dancer than his sister.

She smiled. "I suppose. Although, I have forgotten what this particular dance is for."

With a slight spin and a bow, Inigo posed and extended his right arm up towards the sky.

"Have you forgotten so soon? We did this all the time. This is a dance to thank Naga for keeping us safe."

As if there was something to grasp, his fingers grabbed at the air and his slightly clenched fist had soon relaxed. Lucina mimicked her brother's movements, and finished the dance with the final step of bringing the palms of their hands together.

They sat on the grass and stared at the stars.

"Inigo. Do you believe the others are safe?" Lucina wondered.

"Of course!" He reassured her. "I know that people like Brady, Laurent, and even Owain are responsible people. If not, Kjelle can keep them in check."

"...That is assuming that they have all met up at this point." Lucina muttered.

Inigo had forgotten that his sister's point of view wasn't as optimistic as he would have liked. Perhaps it was the effect of being isolated for that period of time and realising that their chance of success was fragile.

"Okay, I'll bite. What's _really_ bothering you?"

Lucina rolled to her side, and avoided her brother's eye contact. "I am afraid of having any wrong doings."

Inigo giggled a little. "Luci, c'mon. As cheesy as it sounds, everyone makes mistakes. Whether it's because you brought the wrong weapon into battle, or because you got robbed on a date, they're still experiences to learn from. And look on the bright side: now we have our family and friends with us this time!"

She still had a worried expression on her face.

"Imagine a world after this war is over; our past selves will live a life without all this fighting...and one day, little Lucina will become Exalt. And this time, it won't be because of an awful dragon." Inigo said.

Lucina unsheathed Falchion and gripped it firmly. _Am I truly strong enough?_

"I cannot allow this mission to be compromised by my own selfish needs...but I do not think that I will ever be befitting of an Exalt." She blurted out. Lucina got up and started to walk back towards the camp, leaving her brother behind.

"Selfish needs?...Hey, wait Luci!" He called behind her.

* * *

 _I am a coward._

 _I am not strong._

 _Again, I have run from my fears._

 _I am not a leader._

 _I am not the woman that I need to be._

 _I am weak._

 _I can fight, but I cannot truly be strong._

 _I cannot guide others if I cannot guide myself to a desired path._

 _I am sorry, Inigo.  
_

 _I am sorry to be so blinded, so fragile...so emotional; I needn't be._

 _When you came back, I was happy...but I cannot describe why I feel so..._

 _Alone._

"Lucina!" Inigo shouted. "What did I do?"

She continued to run and ignored her brother's words.

 _Inigo...when you see how these years have changed me, will you still love me?_

 _Will you still be my younger brother?_

 _Or will you choose not to acknowledge me?_

* * *

"...Lucina's never been like this." Inigo said. "We haven't spoken since the night we were reunited."

Chrom was puzzled at his son's statement. "That seems unlike her."

"...Shh...!" Robin whispered. "Can the family matters be on hold right now?"

Their army had to be stealthy. There was no way that the Shepherds could take down both Yen'fay and Walhart; the best that they could do was to lure one army and distract the other. Chrom just didn't know that the plan would end up involving sneaking up against the walls of Fort Steiger.

"Sorry." Inigo mouthed.

The fort was huge; there was no doubt that there were dozens of soldiers inside.

"Robin, this is a death trap!" Chrom whispered.

"To win a war, you gotta think about the unexpected, boy!" Basilio said.

Robin glanced over at the fort's gates. In a few more moments, they would strike.

1,

2,

3...

Before she could signal "charge", a hand tapped her shoulder.

"Robin, let's pair up." Lucina said. Inigo nearly jumped when his sister broke her silence.

"Cripes, I totally forgot you were here, Luci. You were almost lifeless." Inigo said.

 _I am sorry, Inigo..._

 _I wish that I don't disappoint you,_

 _for I want the ability to be able to cherish my time with..._

 _Robin._

"I would like nothing less." Robin said.

 _You will be Exalt, Inigo._

 _And I will stand down, for I do not deserve the position_

 _anymore._

* * *

 **Wait, what's this, an update?**

 **Yup, I actually updated since August! (Yikes, I didn't realize it was that long ago)**

 **I promise the next chapter won't take five months, I actually hope to get the next one up (at the latest) by early March.**

 ***I'm not abandoning "The Girl behind the name Marth"***

 **Thank you all for being patient, and I will see you next chapter!**


	17. A Forgotten Timeline

"Morgan, stay here."

He could see the smile on her face, but he could detect the fear in her eyes. His mother, Robin, was the strongest woman he had ever known; however at this moment in time he felt her vulnerability.

"Mother, what's wrong?"

As usual, she stated that nothing was wrong. She didn't want to worry Morgan with the aspect of war; he was a young child, after all. Robin turned the door handle, and stepped outside.

"Be safe." She whispered, leaving Morgan a bit uneasy.

Then he remembered clawing at the door, screaming for his mother to stay with him. The wielder of the Falchion, stood towering above him. She killed her. She killed his mother.

He remembered...the moment he stepped outside of the house, he was threatened. And his mother stopped moving.

"Do it, before I do it myself...!"

And nothing but what seemed to be a mix of content and pain.

His mother wouldn't have wanted to die, would she?

He could say that his mother's murderer was nothing but a cold-hearted beast. He wanted that to be true. He believed it.

He wanted to scream more. Shout in protest. Cry enough tears that would flood the battlefield. But he couldn't.

"Stay inside the house." The woman said to him.

"…W-why…did you kill my mother…" He started to calm down, but now he was cowering in fear. What if this swordswoman wanted Morgan to be the next victim?

"Stay. In. The. House." She commanded, through gritted teeth. The woman was trembling; upon closer inspection, Morgan noticed that she too, was shedding tears.

He rushed inside, and collapsed on to the floor. He looked at the floor, and on his hands. Blood.

When he tilted his head up, he could still see the woman and his mother, through his view from the window.

His mother was still smiling.

The woman began to remove the blade that was plunged into his mother's chest; the woman was still trembling.

She was hesitant.

The woman gripped Robin's hand, and began to tear off his mother's black gloves.

On her right hand was a symbol: a dark purple tattoo, like the ones in the tomes he had read.

And on her finger, was a wedding ring. Morgan never saw his mother's ring ever, because his mother seldom talked about her partner. It seemed like a touchy subject, so he never bothered to ask.

The woman bent down to kiss Robin's hand, and she began to remove the ring.

Morgan looked away. He couldn't bear to look.

He sobbed to himself and never in his life, had he felt so _alone._

Then, he felt a kick on the door.

He knew it.

The swordswoman had come for him...to show him that he was going to join his mother.

"Open...the...door!" She said as she kicked the door.

Morgan scrambled to find an elfire tome, one of his mother's, and opened it quickly.

"...Open...the...DOOR!"

He heard the wood of the door splinter, and he saw the blade of Falchion make a cut through the side.

* * *

 _"Morgan, I think you're around the age when I can start teaching you how to use tomes."_

 _"...And not as a toy just to singe off people's eyebrows."_

* * *

"You told me to stay inside!" He shouted back. "And...I WANT YOU TO GET AWAY FROM ME!"

He slammed his right fist onto the floor, and placed the elfire tome in his hand.

* * *

 _"You see this text? The ones encrypted in the pages? Can you read those?"_

* * *

Blood.

Again.

Dripping from his hands, onto the page of the tome.

But no tears.

Nothing mattered at that point.

He heard the footsteps of the swordswoman.

 _Have you come to kill me?_

 _Who are you?_

He took a deep breath,

"I...told you to STAY AWAY!"

A small spark of flames started in a ring around him.

* * *

 _"It takes a considerable amount of concentration to cast one, so we'll start with the basic fire spell."_

 _"Just be careful; you never know what could be highly flammable."_

* * *

He opened his eyes.

He felt the swordswoman grab him by the hood of his cloak.

"Do you wish to die?!" Shouted the woman. Her tone was not the murderous one he had envisioned, but one of concern.

 _Yes._

He closed his eyes.

The sounds of the woman's shouts were tuned out, and the crackling of the fire grew louder and louder.

He could feel the rising of the smoke, and he could smell the fumes growing stronger.

 _But Naga chose to keep me alive._

 _Wait for me mother...I will see you again...and not in the clouds just yet._

* * *

 **Morgan finally makes his long awaited appearance! Albeit a sad and short one :( sorry about that!**

 **Hopefully I didn't go too dark on this one, but hey! If Morgan is featured, then what does this mean for Robin and Lucina's relationship in the coming chapter? ;)**

 **Stay tuned, and as always feel free to give me input! I kind of deviated from what I generally do in this chapter, but I felt like it was needed.**

 **See you guys next time and thanks for your support!**


	18. I Cannot Lose Her Again

Robin remembered the hordes of soldiers that were the Resistance. Er, that was, the former Resistance. The cunning tactician of Walhart's, Excellus, had turned the Resistance into the Shepherds' enemy. Robin could not blame them however. Some say that in war, men become fighters or men become cowards...but when a man has no choice but to take up arms for the enemy side for the sake of his loved ones, is he really a coward? Nay. Robin didn't resent any of those troops who turned to the Valmese, and she knew that deep down, Say'ri didn't either. Even with Chon'sin plunged in despair from the Valmese, this war's outcome needed to be peaceful.

Everyone, regardless of their homeland, wanted peace in some way. The irony was that the only way to achieve peace was through bloodshed. Negotiation didn't work; the only methods of "peace" that ever arose ended with a ruler with blood at his/her hands.

Even with such a powerful artifact in the Shepherds' possession, the Fire Emblem, blood was shed over it too. War is nothing but a vicious cycle that repeats, no matter what mankind thinks. Ideals will always clash, and the greed of man will never simmer from the hot inferno that is the desire to conquer a nation. Only war can ever turn the bloodstained wheels of time, unfortunately.

The Shepherds couldn't just run at this point, but deep down, Robin wanted to.

"Argh!" She shouted in frustration.

She knew she was such an important part of the Shepherds, and one who made some of the most pivotal decisions...but it certainly was taking a toll on her. The Shepherds now had to face both General Yen'fay and the Conqueror, Walhart. Robin hoped that Khan Basilio would buy them some time before Chrom would lead his team towards the Chon'sin Dynast's army.

"Robin, don't over exert yourself." Lucina said.

Recently, Lucina and Robin became quite close. Ever since their talk after the Valmese battle at sea, they became each other's support and confidant. They certainly enjoyed each other's company, and it seemed that Robin's wildest dreams had a possibility of coming true. She certainly pondered if Lucina felt the same way, and small touches on the hand and arm helped to solidify that. Either that, or Lucina was _extremely_ touchy, which didn't seem to be a characteristic of her.

"I can't take a break from this war, Lucina. Time is of essence." Robin said. "I do appreciate your concern, however."

"I do realise that there is a burden on your shoulders, Robin. We all feel it to some extent. All of our fellow soldiers, my father, my mother... " Lucina started. Robin turned to face Lucina when she realised that the princess started inching closer towards her. "...but that is why we are all here; to support each other, to offer our morale to continue fighting...and I hope to ease that burden for you as well."

Robin felt her face burning as Lucina finished her words.

 _Robin, now is the time._

 _It's now or never...do you want your suspicions confirmed?_

 _N-no...what if my fears are realised?_

She gulped. She quickly embraced Lucina, and shut her eyes so she wouldn't have to look the princess in the eyes.

"Y-you've done more than enough." Robin stammered out.

"I only think to make you happy, Robin. Seeing you in such...distress saddens me."

Robin hugged her tighter.

"You do make me happy, Lucina. I..."

 _I love you._

"I..."

Robin felt Lucina squeeze her hand gently.

"I only hope to make you happier." Lucina said. "I feel...selfish, but that is what I want."

"I want the same for you." Robin admitted.

 _Say it._

 _Say it._

 _SAY IT._

"I want something else, too." Lucina said.

 _SAY IT, ROBIN._

Lucina's other hand reached to caress Robin's cheek, and Robin could see the swordswoman very flustered.

 _Okay, this is not a platonic situation right now, at all!_

Robin could see Lucina struggling to maintain eye contact with her, but given the situation, she couldn't blame her.

"Robin...if you do not like this, I-I can-"

"I love you."

 _Shit._

* * *

"Robin." Lucina said after some silence. She was clearly having trouble keeping her composure.

"Know that my mission here, was first and foremost, to save this world from Grima's clutches...I never wanted this journey to be some quest for romance. I've tried...really, to keep myself focused on my primary objective."

Robin gulped. "I-I see..."

Robin's expression saddened, and now it was her turn to avert the princess's gaze.

"...However, that has changed."

Lucina pulled Robin closer. Robin could feel Lucina holding her tightly, as their heart palpitations increased.

"...now my focus is you."

The brand on Lucina's left eye was the last thing Robin saw before she quickly closed her eyes.

* * *

 _"I cannot lose her again."_ Lucina thought as she pressed her lips on Robin's.

Most people would have said that this kiss was nothing special; it wasn't anything like some magical fairytale kiss. It was sloppy and inexperienced, but it got the message across.

Their lips lingered for a moment until Robin pulled away first.

Robin chuckled lightly after she noticed Lucina's face was red as a tomato.

 _She's laughing?!_

 _Oh no, did I do it wrong? Gods... she must think me a fool!_

She continued to laugh for a while, making Lucina very nervous.

"Man, Chrom's going to hate me for enjoying that!"

"You were worried about my father?" Lucina was flabbergasted.

And then the most important thing that Robin said clicked in to Lucina's mind: She _enjoyed_ it.

"Lucina, I'm really glad that this happened, nonetheless." Robin said, before she placed a kiss on Lucina's forehead.

 _So this is what love feels like._

 _This warmth welling up from the bottom of one's heart that instils a bit of fear, yet, a happiness all the same._

The biggest grin formed on Lucina's face, before she asked Robin another question.

"Er, you said that you enjoyed it, did you not? Perhaps -"

Lucina didn't even get the chance to finish before Robin closed the gap between them again.

* * *

"Shepherds, we have to move once again." Chrom commanded, signalling Robin to come to his side.

Chrom's right eyebrow rose when he saw a very stupid grin on his tactician's face. She was clearly in some sort of trance.

"Robin, you haven't been drinking again, have you?" He was afraid to ask.

 _"I just spent the last half hour making out with your daughter."_ she wanted to say proudly.

"No. I am just glad that no matter what happens, we will have our allies by our side."

* * *

 **...And there we go, folks: the chapter that we've all been waiting for. They're finally together.**

 **As always, see you next chapter!**


	19. Silence No More

A large plume of smoke filled the air as the Shepherds began their trek near a volcano dubbed the "Demon's Ingle". The choice to fight on such an odd terrain, not to mention it was something akin to a fool's idea, was the only way that Yen'fay and Walhart's armies could be separated. This whole plan was suicide, Lucina wanted to admit. She failed to keep another person safe. Despite her protest, the Khans went to confront Walhart, and both Robin and her father were in agreement with this endeavor.

…Still, knowing this, it was of upmost importance to remember that every man and woman fighting in this war was willing to lay down their lives in exchange for peace. Casualties were to be expected. This was part of the fear that still laid in some soldiers' hearts. At any moment one needed to be prepared to strike or be on the move, and that a life could easily be snatched by the hands of death.

Robin stated. "If we are destined to clash blades, then it is imperative that we fight far from Walhart's troops. That will further the distance between the two squadrons, thus lessening the chance of a sneak attack from the Valmese."

"…And that's why we're climbing up a volcano, correct?" Chrom asked, as he sweated like a pig.

"Precisely. I know my brother is foolish is enough to follow us…his pride would not allow him to do otherwise." Sayri confirmed.

Today was the day.

Say'ri had to kill him. Her brother – General Yen'fay of the Valmese army, needed to fall at the hands of her blade…for if not, then Khan Basilio's sacrifice would have been in vain.

* * *

"Yen'fay, countless times I wondered why you betrayed Chon'sin…, why you never stopped those fiends from scorching our land and cutting down our people. I fear that the only answer you will give me is the clashing of our blades." Say'ri said as she glared at Yen'fay.

"Say'ri…you need not know my reasons. You wish to face my blade, do you not? I want to witness your strength one last time."

It was only with Yen'fay's dying breath did Say'ri realize why her brother kept his secrets so dear to his heart. As Yen'fay's blade, Amatsu, fell onto the molten rock of the Demon's Ingle, her brother seemed to be at peace.

She knew that he didn't fight with all his strength. He let his guard down on purpose, and it was only with his death that his reasons for siding with the agressors would come to light.

Everything he did…was to keep Say'ri safe.

And she did nothing but resent him for the wrong reasons.

"I should have spoken up prior to this…now Yen'fay shall lay in the dark." Say'ri weeped as the Shepherds walked back to the camp.

She held Amatsu tightly, her tears staining the sword from its guard to its blade point.

Hearing all this, this torn relationship of Yen'fay and Say'ri's, Lucina was reminded of a certain younger brother who she had yet to make amends to.

* * *

Inigo was predictable, to say the least. If he wasn't in his tent during the late hours of the day, he was most likely to be found practicing his dance moves "in secret".

"Inigo." Lucina said, after finding her brother in the depths of a forest.

Her brother flinched at the sudden sound of her voice, and stopped his routine.

"Luci, what a surprise. Actually, this time. You spooked me!" Inigo answered back.

 _He's…not angry?_

The two sat on the grass before continuing their conversation.

"Sooo…what can I do for you, Luci?" Inigo asked, in his usual chipper tone.

"I wish to apologize for my outburst the other day." Lucina stated plainly.

She felt as if running away and refusing to speak with Inigo was childish and uncalled for. She shouldn't have to hide from her brother…she wanted to be honest with him. If she learned anything from her experience with Robin the other day, it was that she needed to be honest about her feelings.

"Lucina, you don't have to apologize. I understand…sometimes people get so caught up in shielding their emotions that sometimes those emotions can come out all at once in ways that they don't desire."

That's right. She never considered Inigo's emotions. She knew that his smile was a façade at times. Inigo wanted to keep everyone happy. He went through a similar thing with hiding emotions; Inigo kept his sadness hidden through his smile, and Lucina kept her's hidden through a literal and figurative mask.

She started to tear up.

"Inigo, I'm so s-sorry…forgive me. In truth…I was frustrated with myself, and the anger was directed at the wrong person."

"It's okay, Luci." He said as he hugged her. "Whatever was on your mind, know that I will never judge you for how you feel."

"I will tell you my reasons soon, I promise." She said. She wasn't comfortable telling him just yet. Even though Inigo had assured Lucina that he would never judge her, she couldn't do it just yet.

"Now then." Inigo said. "I suppose that now that you're here, would you like to participate in a dance with me?"

They danced throughout the night, laughing without a care in the world. Unknowing of what was going to happen the next day.

* * *

 **Woah, it's almost time for Chapter 20 already! Thank you everyone who's read this story and has been continuing to read this. And as usual, see you all next chapter!**


End file.
